Leaky Roof
by May's a loser
Summary: After the rainy season in Sugar Valley, many townsfolk demand that their roofs be fixed. One of Woody's apprentices is in for one wild ride when he is assigned to quite a difficult job. One decision may end a growing friendship that he just gained Complet
1. Beautiful Day

AN: Well, this is my first fanfiction I have submitted here. Wait! Stop! Do not press the back button. I assure you that this story is a good one.

I do not appreciate flames, but I do like reviews :

I will sometimes use some song lyrics if they fit well in the particular chapter. They will be in italics.

Notes about this chapter: It may be a bit slow and boring because nothing of great interest happens. Don't worry, it will get better.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon Save the Homeland because Marvelous does. I also do not own the song "Beautiful Day" because U2 does.

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Day**

In Sugar Valley, it was just another day marked off of the villager's calendars. The rainy season was coming up, meaning complete boredom for some.

It was a Thursday, and the Carpenter House was closed and its workers were having the day off. Joe was busy _trying_ to fish and chatting up the young girl at the Café.

_It's a beautiful day, don't let it get away._

Kurt, after eating some breakfast, went to go see Lyla watering her garden. Her garden was, and almost always is, filled with such beautiful and fragrant flowers. When he arrived there, he stood in his usual spot. It has become a routine over the past few years.

"Oh, hello there, Kurt." Lyla waved with that ever-present smile on her face.

_The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground._

He simply waved back. He liked seeing Lyla in the morning since she seemed always cheerful and uplifting. They never talked much to each other, but just each other's presence was enjoyed. She was like a mental medical herb for Kurt and she seemed to like his company as well.

Kurt left after she was finished. He walked back to his small house on the hill.

_You love this town even though it doesn't ring true._

_You've been all over and it's been all over you._

He watered his little garden that rested near his home.

"How…sad." He said looking at his rinky-dink garden.

He walked into his house. He went through the "family room" and the "dining room" to get to the "kitchen"(the right hand corner of the "house"). He sighed. He wondered why Woody, Joe, and him never made the house bigger. He found it very ironic how carpenters lived in tiny homes when they're fully capable of building a bigger house.

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

He then warmed some water and made a cup of tea for himself. He didn't particularly want some food to eat right then. He hadn't done anything that day to have an appetite. He sprawled out on the floor putting the cup of tea beside him. It was too hot to drink so he was letting it cool.

'I wonder if it will rain or not tomorrow' he thought to himself. Instead of being able to watch a T.V., he was able to watch the W.O.W. (the "World of Walls"). He knew that the start of the rainy season was sometime soon, but he had no idea if it was tomorrow or not.

_What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

He finally sat up and took a sip of his tea. It rolled down his throat. He sighed with contentment. He liked days like this, calm and uneventful.

When he finished his tea, he decided to walk around the lake for a while. He stood at the very edge of the lake and watched the sun slowly disappear out of the horizon. Soon the sky blackened and stars began to shine. Before long, a chuckle very familiar broke the silence.

"Hey, Kurt!" Joe exclaimed. "Today was awesome for me! How about you?"

"Awesome? How so, Joe?" Kurt asked.

"I actually caught some fish and some smiles and laughs from Katie." Joe said with some pride in his tone."

"I didn't do all too much today, but it was a very good day." Kurt replied.

"Let's go home and hit the sac." Joe said.

Kurt nodded and they walked home. When they were inside, they put the mattresses on the floor and fell on them. They quickly fell asleep.

_It was a beautiful day._

What will happen tomorrow?


	2. Rainy Day Memories

Uh, I'm finally putting the rest of this up. The chapters are pretty short, but I when I update, I'll try to put on three to five chapters at a time. 

Chapter 2: Rainy DayMemories

Kurt and Joe woke up to the pitter-patter of soft rain hitting the roof. Joe got up and practically threw the mattress back into the left-hand corner. He scurried out of the house nearly slamming the front door shut. Kurt just remained dormant on his mattress.

Kurt liked the rain…at least while he was sleeping or at least trying to sleep. The once pitter-patter rain was now a loud beating.

'This is going to be a storm' Kurt thought.

He picked up a book to read that was sitting in the "library." He looked at the title, "Gardening for Dummies." He sighed. He knew that his little garden couldn't withstand the onslaught of this storm.

A small sound echoed in his ear. "Drip, Drop, Drip, Drop" cried from the ceiling. Kurt sighed once again, and got up to place a cup on the floor to stop the dripping from causing any further damage.

He closed his eyes and just listened…

"_Come play, Kurt!" a young Joe hollered._

_Rain was pouring heavily, but Joe was too busy playing in the mud to notice._

"_No! It's not safe! It's not safe!" Kurt, standing on the porch, screamed at Joe._

"_Kurt is a chicken. Kurt is a chicken." Joe stood up flapping his arms like a bird._

_Kurt pounded on the door of his Boss's house. "Joe's gonna get hurt, Boss!"_

_Woody opened the door and took a step outside._

"_Joe, get inside! You are going to catch a cold!" Woody yelled over the sound of the rain sternly._

_Just then, thunder boomed. Kurt immediately grabbed on to one of Woody's legs and started to sob. Joe ran inside faster than the blink of an eye._

"_What I'm I going to do with you two?" Woody muttered looking at the mud tracks Joe left all over the porch. _

_Woody led Kurt back inside a bit forcefully. Joe was shivering. Woody gave him a blanket to get warm._

"_It'll serve you right if you catch a cold." Woody said to the freezing Joe._

_Tears ran down Kurt's cheeks. "Boss, will Joe die if he gets a cold?"_

"_Oh, no. He won't die. He'll be fine, don't you worry." Woody said trying to assure him. He placed a hand on the little boy's head._

"_Now when this weather clears, I'm going to teach you boys how to become carpenters. From now on, you might need these." Woody handed them each a pair of working gloves. "They will protect your hand from any…Boo-boos."_

"_Boo-boos? Come on Boss! I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm nine which is practically an adult!" Joe proclaimed. "Kurt is still a little kid. He's such a cry…" Joe stopped himself. He knew what Kurt was crying about, but Joe had to be the tough guy for his little brother. If he started crying, Kurt would just cry more. _

"_He's such a cool little bro." Joe said smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiled back weakly._


	3. Storms

is almost certain that I messed up the coding... I'm trying to get this figured out... 

Chapter 3: Storms

Day after day for a solid week there was nothing, but storms. Joe was constantly popping in and out of his house. He can never stay bored for a long time.

Kurt just hung out in his house. He would sometimes visit the Boss's house, but he knew that the consequences of going outside for a second would get you drenched. He hung some clothes on a line inside the house hoping they would at least stop dripping.

Other than a few drips, the house was doing a great job of withstanding the storms. He was surprised that the house still stood for that matter. The house was at least a decade old. It was the first building he had ever helped built.

He let out a tiny laugh. He remembered how awful he was trying to help. Lord knows how many times he hit his finger with the hammer and how many times he dropped something. Woody, being the smart and wise person that he is, kept the ax to himself.

Once Kurt grew tired, he put away his book and his cup of tea and fell asleep.

In the morning, sunlight blazed into the room through the window. The rainy season had finally ended. Kurt yawned and rolled off his mattress. He did his regular morning routine and stepped outside. There was a mob of villagers all looking up at Woody who was standing on the porch with Gwen to the side of him. Joe was just standing in awe not too far away from his home.

"What's happening?" Kurt asked the astonished Joe.

"All those people are asking if we can fix their homes!" Joe exclaimed. "Almost every house in this Valley is damaged in some form."

Kurt just stood in silence. 'Can it all be fixed before the next rainy season?' He questioned himself.

"People, people! I assure you that all your homes will be fixed as fast as we can fix them. Now I want you all to go home while I figure out what to do about this situation." Woody said shooing away the villagers. They groaned and complain because now they had to wait.

Woody walked up slowly to where the brothers were standing.

"How are we going to do about this, Boss?" Joe asked.

"We aren't going to work all together on a house. Instead we are going to have to each go alone to a different house. I'm sure you two can handle it." Woody said confidently.

Kurt knew better than to argue with the Boss, but he wasn't too sure about this plan. They had all worked with each other on a house every since Joe and him were apprentices. 'The Boss must be putting us to some sort of test' Kurt thought.

"Now, Joe, you are going to be working on the Sunny Garden Café and Louis's shop. I'll work on Lyla's house and the Brownie Farm store. Kurt, you'll work on…"

Cliff Hanjur…at least for those who don't know the last few places not mentioned XD


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Fourth chapter! 

**Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise**

"Kurt, you'll be working on Clove's villa." Woody announced.

Kurt was stunned. He had to work on a mansion all by himself, but he knew that if he backed down Woody would be disappointed as well as the people who need their roof fixed.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Gwen said coming out of nowhere. She looked annoyed with her hands placed on her hips.

"You will have to get all the supplies ready and take them to where they are needed." Woody replied to his agitated granddaughter. "We must start assessing the damage today and start working tomorrow." With that, we left to go to where we were supposed to work.

When Kurt arrived at the mansion, he hesitated when he got to the door. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Called a sweet and quiet voice.

"It's Kurt. I'm the one who's going to fix your roof problem."

The door opened and revealed Gina.

"Martha! Miss Dia! We have a guest." She exclaimed. Luckily for her, the walls bounced sound waves because if they didn't, I don't think anyone could ever hear Gina.

Martha came out of the kitchen, but there was no Dia.

"Oh, Mr. Kurt. It's a pleasure to see you, dear." She held out her hand and motioned for Kurt to shake it. He grasped her hand and shook it firmly. He was never known for jello arms.

"Now the worst damage is up in Miss Dia's room. I really can't explain it all so you must come upstairs to see it."

Martha led Kurt up the stairs. Kurt was amazed that Woody was able to build a mansion. It was beautiful and sturdy. He figured that it was probably just the age of the building, which caused the roof to give in. It was certainly not poor workmanship.

Martha opened the first door that appeared. There was a young woman dressed in a beautiful green dress that stood near a window. Dia.

Kurt stopped in his tracks. He did not know Dia all too much, but he did know that she was gorgeous. He saw her whenever he went to Praria forest to hang out.

_Kurt decided to go exploring. He went all the way past that farm and to a forest. There was a family having a picnic. Kurt hid behind the bushes and observed them. There was a little girl a few years younger than him with black hair and big green eyes. She giggled constantly. Kurt was curious about her._


	5. First Impression, First Mistake

I sort of forgot that I had this story on here. Sorry! Here's a handful of chapters to make it up for you. 

**Chapter 5: First Impression, First Mistake**

Kurt did not even notice that the floor was damp or that the furniture was ruined. He didn't even notice the water that was dripping on his head. His eyes were fixed upon the young maiden.

She gracefully turned around. Her eyes quickly focused on the unfamiliar young man in her doorway.

'What a dreadfully dirty individual.' She was already made up her mind about Kurt. He was just a dirty, petty worker.

When her eyes met his, his eyes only held still for a mere seconds. Her eyes were a very solid green, but cold, without a twinkle. She was enchanting, but at the same time, frightening. Kurt's eyes ran away from her before a blush could set in on his face.

"Miss Dia, this is Kurt, the craftsman that will be repairing the roof." Martha announced.

Kurt held out his hand gesturing for Dia to grab his hand for a handshake. Bubbles of anxiety were filling up in Kurt. His hand began to shake on its own as he waited in silence for her reply. Her eyes stared blankly at the gloved hand. Shortly, they shifted back to Martha.

"You did not need to inform me of that, Martha. It is quite obvious that he's a worker. His smell and his filthy clothes speak for himself." Dia replied harshly.

Shivers ran down Kurt's back. He withdrew his hand and clenched it into a loose fist hanging at his side. Her words pierced the bubbles of anxiety and replaced them with anger and disappointment.

"You must be that Dia girl." Kurt mumbled with disgust in his voice.

Dia just turned around so that her back was facing the others and folded her arms. "Hmph!"

Gina and Martha gasped. They knew that the next few days were going to be…difficult.

"If you are going to repair my roof, which I highly doubt you are able to, why don't you get working already?" Dia fumed. She was outraged that a stranger in her own home would give her attitude.

"Yes, your highness!" Kurt was angry and couldn't control himself spitting what he considered angry words at Dia. He was shocked to find out that the girl whom he had admired turned out to be a real pain. She was not the girl who she seemed to be to Kurt on those peaceful days. "Now if you would get out of my way I could do my job!"

Dia glared up at Kurt who glared back. Kurt won her little game of glaring. She ran out of her room frustrated and slammed the door.

Kurt sighed. 'Great…she already hates me without even knowing me. Kurt! You are awful at first impressions…'

He placed a hand on his forehead while trying to figure out what exactly just happened. He could not understand what made him so angry. He was that calm and collected guy. Usually he could care less about what others said about him, but she…was different. He cared a bit too much about what Dia said.

"That disrespecting jerk! How dare…" Dia's voice was cut off because her loud stomping down the stairs drowned even her yelling.

He was all alone in the room. Martha and Gina had escaped from the room minutes earlier. He had noticed earlier their departure.

Kurt finally examined the room in peace. The damage made something very clear to Kurt: He was going to have a ton of time to argue again with Dia.


	6. Archway of Confusion

Lyrics are from "Who I am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K. 

**Chapter 6: Archway of Confusion**

Kurt awoke slowly. He felt something underneath the mattress and before he knew what was happening, the mattress flipped over. Kurt was lying on the floor just as Joe was a few feet away from him. Now came the deafening final blow…

"WAKE UP!!" The familiar voice boomed inside the little shack. Kurt and Joe could have sworn that they heard the teapot in the corner shake and rattle.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the pacific. You might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics._

With weary eyes the brothers looked up at their awakener. Gwen stood with her hands thrust at her waist and stamped her foot to let them know that they needed to get moving soon or else. The brothers moaned and groaned trying to sit up.

"How early is it?!" Joe demanded. Kurt laughed to himself. 'It serves Joe right to be so tired for staying up late. Maybe he'll finally learn…'

Gwen crossed her arms and closed her eyes preparing. "3:00 AM."

"3:00 AM!!" Joe just flopped back and lied on the floor. Gwen's eyes shifted to Kurt.

She sighed. "Kurt, just make sure that he gets to work soon. I'd rather not waste any energy on him today."

Kurt nodded and Gwen made her exit. Kurt started to change into his work attire while Joe was still on the floor.

"You'd better get up soon, Joe, or else you might not have enough time to see Katie during a break." And with that, Joe came alive, springing to his feet, and started to begin rapidly changing clothes. He flew out of the shack like a rocket.

Today was the demolition day, at least for Kurt it was. He was going to rip out part of the mansion's roof. In his tool belt/bag was packed with several different tools needed for the job. He also had a ladder placed in his hands.

When he started the long trek to the Villa he immediately became nervous and anxious. 'What am I supposed to say? What if I lose control again? I will look even worse to Dia…' Questions were buzzing all around in his head. The familiar path he was walking on seemed to be harder to walk on than normally.

_I talk to absolutely no one, couldn't keep to myself enough. And the things bottled inside have finally begun to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

'No. I will not let this get to me. I have a job to do and I'm going there to get it done, that's all.' He thought trying to push all those questions away. He was so confused. He had never let anyone rouse up his emotions like that, why was she different?

He felt strange passing through the white archway. He had only gone this far once. He had normally just hung around where the wild plants grew, spying on the girl who had caught his eye, the girl who yelled at him the day before.

Again he hesitated at the door. He knocked just loud enough to be heard. The same blue-haired girl answered.

"Why, hello Mr. Kurt." Gina stated adding a little wave to gesture Kurt inside. He carried the ladder in. His footsteps echoed in his mind and his heart began to quicken its pace.

_I heard the reverberating footsteps sinking up to the beating of my heart, and I was positive that unless I got myself together, I would watch me fall apart._

The questions began to buzz in his mind again and he became afraid to walk up the staircase. But his legs kept going, making him go up to that room. That room. That girl.

'Will this cursed insanity ever leave me?'


	7. Beyond the Door and On Top of the Roof

**Chapter 7: Beyond the Door and On Top of the Roof**

He reached for the room's doorknob and twisted it. He felt as if his gut was being twisted just like the doorknob. The door opened and there she was in the room. At the sight of her, Kurt's heart pounded in his ears. She was sitting down on a towel on the floor reading. She was focused on the book so much that it took a couple of seconds for her to realize that Kurt was in the room. She glanced up from her book at Kurt. She closed her book and stood up.

"So you are here to fix the roof?" Not giving him enough time to answer she continued. "I must leave now then." Her face showed no trace of anger or happiness. In fact, her face showed no trace of any emotion. She started to walk around Kurt to get to the door. But right when she was about to reach for the door, Kurt stopped her.

"Dia…" Kurt's voice was weak and shaky. He did not dare to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was very rude to you even in your own home. Will…you forgive me?"

"Well it seems like you do have some class. I am impressed…I forgive you as long as you fix my roof correctly." And with that she left the room. Kurt sighed in relief as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders. He felt somewhat at ease and was ready to begin working.

He started to hit the ceiling with his tools, destroying the already damaged roof. The debris flew down and a ray of sunlight was growing larger and larger on Kurt's face. There finally was a hole big enough for Kurt to go through. He set the ladder up and climbed through the hole. When he was on the roof he glanced about. He was so high up that he could see some of the Brownie farm pasture with the horses prancing about.

He made sure his gloves were tightly wrapped around his hands and began digging through the tiles, stripping the roof. Most of the tiles were very wet, but some could be recycled. After working at the roof for a few minutes Kurt noticed that Dia was back into her room reading the same book. He watched her scan the pages, forgetting that he had a job to do.

"I am not paying you to sunbathe on my roof." Her eyes did not leave the book for a second. Kurt snapped back to his senses and began tearing up the roof again.

The afternoon was particularly rough. Drops of sweat ran down Kurt's body. Dia was no longer in her room, but was out in the yard. He could only see her if he'd lean over the edge of the mansion.

When the sun was out of sight, Kurt retired from his work. He climbed down the ladder and carried it down the stairs. His stomach grumbled at the desire of food and his body was sore from the non-stop work. Yet his eyes were happier than ever at the sight of Dia.

"Thank you, sir. Here is your pay for today." Martha handed Kurt money and waved him goodbye. He waved back and began walking on the path back to the shack. When he had got there it was pitch black outside. He placed the ladder so that it was leaning on Woody's house/the shop.

He walked up the hill and got out his water can. He leaned down, smiling, and watered his plants. They were doing a great job standing up against the summer's heat. He touched the plants tenderly as if he was petting them.

"Good job, guys…" He murmured. The flowers were also growing. They did not have buds yet, but in a couple of days, Kurt figured, they would bloom.

Will Kurt and Dia's relationship grow and blossom like the flowers? Or will it be trampled on or wilt in time?


	8. Dead

Lyrics from 10 Years - "Wasteland" 

**Chapter 8: Dead**

"Good boy, Kurt!"

He looked up. There they were. The woman stood smiling with clasped hands and the man stood erect with a hand on the woman's shoulder. The man reached out and patted Kurt's head.

"You think it's that good?" Kurt asked with a child's voice. He was small, no older than 5 years old.

"Oh, yes, sweetie. It's wonderful!" The woman answered with the same smile. Her honey-brown eyes and light brown hair were beautiful to Kurt.

"How about if we go on a trip, you two?" The man asked the two brothers.

"Yes, please!" Kurt and Joe said in unison.

"Where are you?!" Kurt yelled.

There were their bodies, just lying in front of Kurt. Kurt held a knife dripping with blood in his right hand. He was no longer a child, and he realized…he used the knife to kill them. He looked behind. There was Joe. He was also on the ground in front of Kurt. His chest was bleeding from stab wounds. Kurt had killed him as well. He looked even further around him. There in front of him on the ground were all the people Kurt has ever met. All were dead. He killed them all.

_Heave the silver hollow sliver passing through another victim. Turn and tremble, be judgmental, ignorant to all the symbols._

He ran. He was panting. The air grew thinner. His sight grew dimmer. No one was anywhere. He was alone. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees.

"Why!?" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. The walls of the earth around him seemed to close in. He was being suffocated by the nothingness. The walls began to crush him. The knife drew nearer to his body. He was drowning in pain. He let out blood-curdling screams although no one could hear or help him. The knife was just about to pierce his chest…

"Kurt!!"

His eyes sprang open. He was panting heavily, his heart was pounding wildly, and he was sweating.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Joe asked. He looked obviously tired with dark circles under his eyes. "What was all the yelling about?"

"Oh, nothing…Just a nightmare…" Kurt murmured.


	9. Conversations and a Gift

Lyrics from Athlete - "One Million" and "Trading Air" 

**Chapter 9: Conversations and a Gift**

Every day Kurt worked hard on the roof, and sometimes he talked to Dia. There were only a few conversations, but he cherished all of them.

_Covered ground just to reach your house. I know we need to talk, but I can't catch my thoughts._

….

"When did you become the craftsman's apprentice?" Dia asked with her head, again, tilt downward toward another book. The question seemed to pop out of nowhere, no timing at all.

"About three years ago," Kurt replied. "Why do you ask?"

Dia closed her book and stood up. She lifted her gaze up to Kurt through the large hole.

"I just wanted to know about how many years of experience you have. Is that a problem?" Her eyes softened for only a few seconds, then turned back to its normal, emotionless state.

Out of the awkwardness of being in Dia's sight he answered with a simple, "I guess not," and got back to his work.

….

"Why did you become a craftsman's apprentice?" Dia asked curiously, "I mean, why would you pick that as your occupation?"

Kurt paused, not knowing what to say, he told a half-truth. "It just seemed like an interesting job…"

"Really? Isn't it in anyway dull?" She was truly fascinated at this point. For once, her eyes overflowed with curiosity. She also wasn't reading a book, but she was totally focused on Kurt.

"W-well, aren't all jobs dull in some aspect? Besides, I rather like the dullness, however boring some people might think it is." Kurt explained. He felt proud about himself. He had finally spoken what was exactly on his mind to Dia without stumbling much over the words. He did blush slightly, but probably not enough that Dia could see.

"Yes, dullness is relaxing, isn't it?" Dia said right before she exited the room, but Kurt wanted her to stay, to talk, to listen…too afraid yet to trust, too afraid yet to open up.

_Insides gripped scared of what you'll think. Words I can't repeat could change all we've got._

….

It was a Thursday, Kurt's day off. Normally he would go to Clove's Villa, but today he decided that he would do something special.

The knock broke the silence in the mansion. Gina opened the front door to see who the knocker was.

"Make sure to give those to Dia, and watch out for Martha on the way." It was Kurt. "Oh, and don't tell her who it was from." He handed Gina a basket. "Thank you, Gina."

_What was I thinking of? As it kicks off, I kept myself to myself and looked away. Should've put my foot in, but I just stayed, wrapped up in my own world._

"No, thank you, sir. You're being so kind to Dia," Gina replied with a wide smile. "But why are you doing this?"

Kurt blushed, his face becoming a very deep red. He scratched his head out of embarrassment. "…Does there have to be a reason?"

_It was just one of those things I needed to deal with._

Gina just smiled again. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt!"

"Uh, y-yeah. See you, Gina." And with that he left to go home.

"Miss Dia?" Gina said. She was excitingly anticipating the happy smile Dia would have.

"Yes? What is it, Gina?" Dia asked.

"There is a gift for you."

"A gift? For…me?" Dia opened the door to her room and spotted a basket full of blueberries. She gasped. She looked at the tag tied on the basket. All it said was, "To Dia." Out of confusion she asked Gina, "Do you know who gave this to me?"

"No, Miss Dia. I haven't a clue," Gina lied. "It was on the ground in front of the door."

"Then who was at the door just a few minutes ago?" Dia asked the now nervous Gina.

"Oh! W-well, it was…just Katie. She was asking me when I was coming to the Café. That's all." Gina lied yet again. "I hope you enjoy your present!" She ran down the stairs before Dia asked her any more questions.

Dia sat down on the towel on the floor. She picked up a blueberry from the basket and ate it. She smiled, she was truly happy. 'Someone…cares about me?'

When Kurt got home, he watered his plants. Then, he noticed that they were opened up a bit.

Opening up buds, opening up people.


	10. Some Questions Should Not Be Answered

**Chapter 10: Some Questions Should Not Be Answered**

The next day, Dia, being the suspicious girl that she is, decided that she would go and ask Katie herself if she had been the one who knocked on the door. 'Katie wouldn't give me a present. We're not too good of friends…Maybe Gina was lying, but I can't just accuse her without any evidence, can I?' Dia pondered to herself. She promptly left the mansion in search of the one who supposedly gave her the gift.

Kurt was walking to work with his ladder, like always, but today, he spotted Dia up ahead walking towards him. 'How strange…Dia never goes into town.'

"Uh, hey, Dia. What are you doing?" Kurt asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing of your concerns." She walked off past him. She passed all of the stores until she got down to the lake. She opened the door to the Café and…

"Dia? Is that you?" The young girl asked her coming closer. "You're never in here. What brings you here today?"

"Did you or did you not come to the mansion yesterday?" Dia asked as if she was interrogating the poor Katie.

"Why, no I didn't come there yesterday. I was here all day. Why? Did something happen?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering," Dia replied in her usual stately manner. "Well, goodbye, Katie." She left just like that, without even waiting for a "goodbye" back.

Katie pouted. "Fine then! Goodbye…" She wanted to be let in on all the little excitement the Valley did have. She was…bored.

Dia walked on the path in disappointment. 'Who had sent me the gift? Why? Why me? It's almost an irrational idea to do such a…'

She continued on the path asking all the people she ran into if they had been over at the mansion and who's basket was left on the ground outside of her front door, but all the replies were the same.

"No, I'm sorry." No one knew. 'Except, maybe, Gina.'

When she returned to the mansion, she found exactly who she was looking for. "Gina!"

"Yes, Miss Dia?" Gina asked softly yet unaware of the upcoming danger.

"Who gave me the basket of blueberries?"

"I don't kno-"

"Yes, you do. You lied about Katie being at the door. Now, who gave me that basket?" Dia said growing impatient.

"I-I was told not to tell you," Gina said with quivering lips, "but I guess I should tell you."

"Well, who was it?"

"It, it was," Gina paused, "Mister Kurt."

Dia just stood silently. She was shocked. Her mouth hung partially open. 'Him?!'

"Gina, could you just…get him down her for a moment."

"Yes, ma'am!" Gina scurried up the stairs. A few moments later, Dia heard footsteps descending the stairs. Then they stopped. There he was in front of her. Same goofy hair and appalling dirty clothes.

Before he could say anything, Dia pointed to a chair and simply said, "Sit." Her face was again, showing no emotions. He sat down cautiously.

"Look at me!" Dia demanded. He couldn't…His eyes were just to the left of hers. "Look straight into my eyes!" She demanded again. This time though, he looked into her eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world. He tried so hard to prevent it, but he blushed slightly. This time though, she was close enough to see it, but nothing about her changed.

"Why did you give me that basket? I know you did so don't lie to me."

'Lie to you? Never.' "I thought you deserved it. That's all."

There was a pause of silence. Something seemed to hang over them. Something…intoxicating. Then, out of nowhere, Dia outstretched her arm and released it, her hand making contact with Kurt's face. She had slapped him and he just sat there. He looked back up to her now angry eyes. He showed no anger in his eyes and it angered Dia even more. She outstretched her other arm and slapped him on the other cheek. He just sat there again only this time his face was red on both sides. This time though, Dia's eyes were watering.

"I don't need anything from you!" She yelled angrily. She ran away up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Kurt stood up. Out of his pocket he picked out a small piece of paper and a pen, and he wrote.

Dia lay on the wet floor crying softly. Soon, she heard footsteps. "Go away!!" She screamed. She didn't care who it was, but she was in no mood to see anyone. She looked at the door. A paper was pushed through the bottom crack of the door. The noise of the footsteps started up again and slowly faded away. Dia stood up and picked up the little piece of paper. In between some crying she read the note:

Dia, I'm sorry.

She dropped the paper and it glided down to the floor. She looked out the window. There he was, walking away. She slid back to floor and continued to cry.


	11. Brothers Speak

Hey, here's another couple of chapters. I did forget to mention something: This is an already completed fanfic. I might make a few minor changes. Sorry to those who think the chapters are too short. Keep in mind that this was my first fanfic and when I tried to make them longer, they seemed rather forced and sloppy. If you continue reading this story, you will see that I do get a little better when it comes to length and overall description. Oh, and I also pushed this up to a T because of the "Dead" chapter and for future chapters that are slightly gory. Thank you for reading this story! 

**Chapter 11: Brothers Speak**

Kurt walked on the path like any other day, except this wasn't like any other day. His face was still slightly swollen and red, but there was basically no pain. He finally controlled his emotions around Dia, but is that a good thing?

When he returned home he put away the ladder and his tools, and watered the flowers just like any other day. He had a question on his mind, a question only a fool for love could answer.

He went inside his shack and brewed up some tea. He looked at the slightly greenish liquid and saw Dia's eyes. Those gorgeous, emerald eyes that hypnotized him several times were there. The eyes that paralyzed him every time he looked at them. He stared at his tea for a long time until the sound of the door opening startled him. Some of the tea spilled as Kurt jumped up in surprise.

"You're supposed to drink tea, not stare at it." Joe said with that cheery smile just like any other day. It's not like Joe to not smile so his face his always lit up with his smile.

"I was just…thinking." Kurt mumbled. He stood up and got out a rag. He started to wipe the floor were the tea spilled.

"You over-think," Joe replied. "But what are you thinking about this time?"

Kurt paused with the wiping. "I'm thinking about someone…that's all."

"Oh! You've finally found yourself a girlfriend, huh?" Joe replied with an even wider smile than before. He would also tease Kurt with this phrase, but for once, he was right.

Kurt blushed deeply. "It's not tha-"

"Wow! I can hardly believe it! So who's the gal?" Joe said cutting Kurt completely off.

"It's…Dia." Kurt mumbled.

"That really rich chic? You're really going for "the gold," huh?" Joe chuckled at his corny joke.

"Ha ha." Kurt grumbled. He placed the wet rag on the corner of the stove.

"So what is up with your face? Why is it so red all of a sudden?" Joe asked inquisitively.

"Oh, that…It's nothing really." Kurt replied placing a hand on his right cheek.

"You're such a terrible liar. You should really work on that. It's a very important life skill, don't you know." Joe rambled on. "But really, what happened?"

"Dia…slapped me, that's all." Kurt answered in what almost was a whisper.

"Yes, you've always been good with the ladies." Joe said sarcastically.

And with that, silence fell back into the shack like a fog, covering secrets and emotions; blinding ones from the truth. Kurt clung to the silence, his only refuge and his own world. When will that silence clear? Who will take him out of his own world and back into reality?


	12. A Letter

**Chapter 12: A Letter**

Gina began to tip toe up the stairs. She stood silently in front of Dia's bedroom door. She raised her arm and knocked on the door just barely loud enough to hear.

"Come in," was Dia's simple response. She was building up another set of walls, stronger than the ones that had just been broken.

Gina took in a deep breath before entering the maiden's room. Gina is a nervous person by nature, but Dia's unpredictable personality makes everyone around her even more nervous. She opened the door and saw something all too normal. Dia was, sitting on the towel reading another one of her books.

"What is it, Gina?" She asked in her normal tone. She had already regained her stately composure.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling…" There was so much more she wanted to ask her.

"I am fine. Why must you ask such silly questions?" Her eyes started skimming the book in a faster motion.

"I'm worried about you, Dia." Gina looked away before she continued, "You've been acting very…moody, miss, and I hope that that boy isn't the cause of it."

"No, no, it's not his fault, I assure you. Please, don't worry about me. I worry enough about myself to have anyone else worry with me. Now, I must practice." She wanted to hug Gina, but she couldn't…something held her back.

"Oh, and before you go, there's a letter from you." Gina handed Dia the envelope. "Goodbye, Miss!" She left the room and walked down the stairs.

Dia walked out her door while carrying the letter. She went across the hall and into another room, turning on the light. Luckily, this room was not damaged during the storms. Inside was a beautiful marble piano right in the center and on top of it was decorated with several frames holding memories frozen in time. Happy faces beamed like a ray of sunshine from the frames and provided warmth for Dia.

She pulled out the small, armless piano chair and sat down upon it gracefully. She opened the envelope just enough to pull out the letter. She began to read the letter.

My dear daughter Dia,

How are you doing? I understand that you will have to move sometime before spring. Your room is just the way you left it here, so you can move in with me. I have already enrolled you in dance and piano lessons. Basically you're all set to move in.

I have been doing wonderfully. My partners and I have had such luck with our last few plays. All the tickets were sold out and the people rave about them still. The house is as beautiful as ever. Life has been great now. It will be perfect when you come.

From,

Your father

After reading the letter, Dia placed it on top of the piano and started playing. Her fingers danced carefully over the keys. As time went on, the notes in the piano book started to blur. She started to hit the wrong keys and her fingers slowed down.

'Get a hold of yourself,' Dia thought as she paused completely. She was too late, a single tear fell.


	13. Cup O' Tea

**Chapter 13: Cup O' Tea**

The sun rose slowly over the misty mountaintops of Sugar Valley. The residents woke up and started their normal routines. Dia stretched out and got out of bed. She had been sleeping in the guest room ever since the storms. She took off her nightwear and picked out another one of her infamous green dresses. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, put on her shoes, and off she went. She left the mansion however unusual it was. She passed several shops without many people seeing her. It was still very early in the morning as she strolled on by.

Kurt was taking a day off, at least from the mansion. He still had to cut up lumber. Taking the axe and griping it in his hands, Kurt struck several pieces of wood and cut them up. It was such a repetitive job, but he somewhat enjoyed it. In the middle of chopping a wood piece, he saw something green in his eyes. He looked up and he saw Dia walking by.

'What is Dia doing here?' Kurt thought wishing she was going to either scold or thank him. Instead, she walked past him and he just watched her until she went out of sight. Kurt sighed in disappointment.

"Woo! You've found yourself a good one!" Joe nudged Kurt. Kurt only grumbled in response.

Dia opened the door to the Café. Once inside, she went up to Wallace.

"May I have some tea please?" She asked.

"Why, yes, that will be 200G." Wallace said while cleaning out a cup.

Dia sat down and lifted an arm to cradle the right side of her head. Her fingers of her left hand tapped the table in a rhythmic motion.

"Miss, your tea is ready." Wallace called. The tapping stopped and Dia lifted herself out of the chair. She walked back up to the counter and picked up the hot herb tea.

"Thank you, sir." She said emotionless. She walked right back to her seat and held the cup up to her mouth and almost began to drink its contents when she was interrupted.

"Hello, Dia!" It was Katie. She waved and smiled while Dia placed her cup back on the table. "Do you mind if I seat her?" Katie asked pointed to the chair next to Dia.

"Do as you wish." Dia responded. She didn't really want anyone to talk to her, but she didn't have the energy to be rude.

"You're not going to stroll on out again just as I start a conversation, will you?" Katie asked with a serious look on her face.

"I'm not in a very talkative mood right now." Dia responded coldly. She took a sip of her tea while waiting for Katie to say something.

"Why? Did something happen?" Katie asked being her curious self. Dia shot her a quick glare.

"Didn't I just say that I'm not in a talkative mood?" Dia stood up, picked up her tea, and left the Café. 'I won't be able to think things over in there. Katie needs to be reminded that people have boundaries.'

"You're not just going to continue to work, are you?" Joe asked his younger brother. He didn't understand Kurt. They are so different even though they are brothers and they grew up together. They are the complete opposite of each other and at times it is tough.

"What else I'm I supposed to do? Waltz right up to her and ask her to go prancing with me through the flowers?" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Well, if the prancing through flowers is a date, then yes. Ask her out on a date."


	14. A Favor

**Chapter 14: A Favor**

Kurt knocked on a wooden door. The door opened to reveal the pink-haired, cheerful woman, Lyla.

"Oh, hello Kurt." She smiled.

"Hey Lyla." Kurt said as he attempted to smile back.

"What is it Kurt? Is something wrong?" She started to look worried.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Kurt asked while grabbing his left arm with his right hand.

"Oh, but first, come in, won't you?" She grasped right hand and led him in gently. Once inside she sat down on a little wooden chair seated next to a table. "Join me." She said as she patted another wooden chair next to her.

"So what is it?" She asked with her concerned violet eyes staring at Kurt.

"I…Can you…ask…date." Was all that Kurt could say.

Lyla chuckled. She was obviously amused at Kurt's strange behavior. "Let's try that again, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Can-you-ask-Dia-on-a-date-for-me?" He said as fast as he could. After he blushed, he turned his face away from Lyla.

Lyla clasped her hands together and smiled greatly. "I accept this favor. But do tell me, do you love her?"

"I'm not sure. I do like her, but I don't know her entirely yet to say that I love her." He said while keeping his face clear from Lyla's view.

"Love is beautiful. It's also rare to come by." Her face dimmed. "I loved someone once…but he loved another. Well, enough of that. I'm going to do that favor now…Oh, wait! When and where will this date be?"

Kurt finally looked back at Lyla. "Uh, the Café at 8:00 AM."

The two exited the house and waved, walking in the opposite direction. Lyla continued on the path that eventually led to Clove's Villa. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

Gina opened it, like always. "Lyla? Why are you here?"

"Can you give this message to Dia? Tell here that she needs to meet me at the Café at 8:00 AM tomorrow. I want to speak with her."

"Very well, Miss." Gina answered.

Gina walked up the stairs hearing the piano sing its chords. She opened the door without knocking.

"Lyla wants you to go talk with her tomorrow at 8:00 AM in the Café." Gina stated.

"Lyla?"


	15. Pretty Please?

**Chapter 15: Pretty Please?**

"Boss, would it be possible if I could have an hour off tomorrow morning?" Kurt asked. His throat gulped loudly.

"Whatever for boy?" The older man said peering at the younger man in front of him. The former was sitting down on the floor like most of the time, resting in his usual crossed arms and legs pose. Gwen was busy sitting at the table eating her late night dinner.

"I…I am going to speak with a client about what she would like me to do and about the amount that she owes me." Kurt answered looking down at his yes or no.

Woody let out a raspy laugh. "So this 'client,' is she pretty? She must be since you're going to go to breakfast with her."

Kurt stood there stunned.

"What? Does she owe you a kiss?"

Gwen started to laugh along with her grandfather. Kurt blushed deeply.

"That's…that's not true."

"Don't try to lie to me. You don't meet anyone for any reason so this 'client' must be special, eh?" The wise man was quick to figure out the puzzle of his apprentice's mind. Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say. "No, you cannot go. There are more important things in life than women."

Gwen and Kurt stared at the strict, and by this time, unfair old man. In a few seconds, laughter filled the room. Woody's raspy laughing died down just a bit to say, "Fooled you, didn't I?"

Relief flowed over Kurt's face. "So I can go, Boss?"

"Sure, why not? Besides, you're still working on that 'clients' roof. She's the one who will get angry at you for not working. Now go to bed. You don't want to look terrible for your date tomorrow!"

Kurt blushed again while Gwen giggled softly. Woody never really embarrassed Kurt all too much, but when he did…wow. It was like he was a completely different person. He is strict like a father, but jokes around like an older brother. Strange man he is.

Kurt walked up the hill and picked up a little watering can. He watered the flowers. They were closed to protect themselves, wishing for the sunlight to come back. He put the watering can back into its place after he was done. He walked into his little shack and set up the mattresses. He stripped off most of his clothing and collapsed onto his aging bed.

Many minutes later, the door swung open and Joe appeared in the doorway. He also stripped off most of his clothing and collapsed, but he created a louder thud than Kurt had.

"What happened today?" Joe whispered, not knowing whether or not his brother was asleep.

Luckily, he received a response. "I'm going to meet Dia tomorrow at the Café."

"Great! You finally asked her out."

"Well, not exactly…"

"What do you mean? You didn't ask her out yourself? Who did it for you then?"

"Lyla asked her fo-"

"Lyla? Why didn't you ask me? I could have easily asked her out for you."

"You would either get distracted on the way there or flirt with her yourself."

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but you are interested in the strangest things and the strangest people. You need to toughen up, become a man. Ask her out for a second date yourself tomorrow if it all works out."

"I'm just hoping that she doesn't punch me this time instead of slapping me. Of course, she might not even come at all…"

"Hey, don't think like that. Things will go smoothly tomorrow, you'll see."

"Sure…" Kurt mumbled.

The conversation ended and after a while, the brothers drifted off to sleep.


	16. Meeting at the Cafe

Time for the next five chapters! Lyrics in this chapter are from Keane - "Leaving So Soon". Enjoy! 

**Chapter 16: Meeting at the Cafe**

Kurt awoke like any other day and got dressed in his normal attire. He slipped his headband on and stroked his hair up. Then, it struck him.

'Wait…What's exactly going on today? Is Dia coming by the shack first, or are we meeting there?' Kurt placed a hand on his head and sighed, shaking his head. 'I guess I'll have to stay here for a while and see what happens.'

Dia awoke like any other day and got dressed in her normal attire. She slipped on her shoes and out of the mansion she went.

'This better be important.' She thought as she walked on the path.

When she passed Lyla's shop, no one was watering the flowers, but Lyla was hiding around the back of her home, out of Dia's sight. She giggled softly while watching Dia walk by.

Dia opened the door of the Café and noticed that Lyla was not yet there. She sat down on the chair that was next to one of the corners. 'Great, she's going to make me wait…'

After waiting for several minutes, Kurt exited the shack and headed for the Café. Once inside he saw Dia and hoped that she wasn't too mad at him for being late.

"Morning, Dia." Kurt said while sitting down on the chair across from her. "I'm sorry tha-"

"That seat's reserved." She said so stately and refined.

"For who?" Kurt asked with the most confused face.

_You must think I'm a fool, so prosaic and awkward and all. Do you think you've got me down? Do you think I've never been out of this town?_

"If you must know, Lyla's supposed to be meeting me here." She said with the same emotionless tone.

Kurt realized what Lyla must have done. 'Smart women. She must have seen my face slapped-red that one day. She knew that this was the only way to get Dia to meet me here. To lie.'

"So…is it alright if I sit here until she comes?"

"I'd rather wish you wouldn't…Aren't you supposed to be working on my roof anyway?" She looked slightly agitated.

_Now you're here. I bet you're wishing you could disappear. I'm trying to be kind. I get the feeling you're just killing time._

"A man needs to take a break sometimes."

"What man? There isn't a man working on my roof."

_You look down on me. Don't you look down on me now._

Kurt didn't say anything. He simply got up and asked Wallace for two orders of herb tea. When Wallace was finished, Kurt gave him the money and picked up the cups. He walked back to the table, placed a cup in front of Dia, and sat down back in the same chair he was refused from.

"I didn't say I wanted tea." She glared at Kurt.

_Do I seem to eager to please to you now? You don't know me at all._

"You also didn't say that you didn't want tea." Kurt sipped some tea.

Dia stared into the cup for a while before finally giving in and drinking some of it. The two sipped away at their tea in silence.

Kurt started up another conversation. "Why were you at the Café yesterday?"

"Why were you not working on the roof yesterday?"

Kurt sighed. Nothing was going nowhere yet he felt as if they were getting closer to somewhere.

"I had to collect some more lumber for the roof. I answered your question, now you answer mine."

She stood up abruptly and ran out.

_You're leaving so soon; never had a chance to bloom, but you were so quick to change your tune. Don't look back if I'm a weight around your neck. If you don't need me, I don't need you._

Kurt banged his head on the table. 'I pushed too hard. I deserved a slap that time…Now we're back to nowhere.'

_A slap in the face, in the face, for you now, just might do now._


	17. Stormy Weather Brings People Together

**Chapter 17: Stormy Weather Brings People Together**

He walked on the path again with the ladder in his hands, but he was not holding his head up. He sometimes let his feet drag along the old path. He lost again. The sky was gray and dark reflecting his feeling of defeat and loss. He was going to work knowing full well that it won't get his mind off of that morning because she would be there.

"Kurt!" A voice called out to him, causing him to look up. It was Lyla. He shrugged and waved his head from side to side in response while he continued on his way.

He passed the white archway that he had been so nervous about before, but he dreaded it now. He placed the ladder on the wall next to the mansion's front door. He knocked on the door and the same girl who answered it before, answered it again.

"You know where to go, Kurt." Gina said with a light smile on her face. She got out of his way and watched him walk until he disappeared.

The roof was pretty much done and he started to fix the floor and the walls. There was just a few days left of work that had to be done to the room; just a few days left to be inside the mansion, but first, he had to check the roof to make sure that it was good enough.

He walked down the stairs and out of the front door. He began to climb up the ladder until the sky opened up and released its tears. The rain poured on him while lightning flashed and thunder roared. Everyone knows that you can tell when summer is about to end when the rain is no longer warm and enjoyable.

"Dear, you better come inside." Martha called out while holding the door slightly open. Her voice was barely audible.

He traveled back down the ladder and went inside. His wet hair drooped over his face and his wet clothes stuck to his body. He removed his headband and his vest for they were of no use. Gina quickly took them to dry somewhere else in the house.

"Here's a towel." Martha said as she wrapped a towel around Kurt's wet body. "For the meantime you should stay here until that storm clears up. Come into the kitchen. I'll make you a sandwich."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"But I insist." And she took him by the arm and led him into the kitchen. She started taking things out of the refrigerator and put them on the counter. "Would you like lettuce and tomatoes in your sandwich?"

"Yes, please." Kurt answered as he stood there with the towel around his shoulders. Martha handed him two finished sandwiches. "Two?" Kurt said confused.

"Oh, that one's for Dia. Would you be so kind to take it to here? She's upstairs in one of the rooms."

"Alright." Kurt exited the kitchen and walked up the stairs. He ate his sandwich rather fast and finished it when he reached the second floor. He heard a piano being played. He followed the sound until he got to a door. Thunder boomed. A clash of wrong keys sounded and the sweet sounds of the piano didn't start up again. Kurt knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was Dia's voice, but she sounded frightened.

Kurt opened up the door and saw a trembling Dia with her hands up to her ears trying to block out sounds. She didn't turn to look who it was, she just continued to tremble and shake in fear. Kurt silently held out the sandwich in front of her. She gazed up and Kurt saw the fear in her eyes. She took one hand off one of her ears and took the sandwich.

"You look even worse with your hair not rebelling to gravity." She said quietly.

For the first time, Kurt let out a small chuckle and smiled at Dia. 'Even when she's afraid she still tries to push me away.'

Thunder so loud shook the house and rattled the windows. Dia dropped the sandwich and flinched terribly. A tear rolled down her face as she trembled even worse than before.

"Are you okay, Dia?" Kurt asked not knowing what to do or what else to say.

"Of course I'm not okay, stupid! Does it look like I'm okay?" She yelled, her voice shaking like her body.

Kurt carefully placed a hand on one of her delicate shoulders. "Afraid of thunder, huh?"

"No, I'm not!" She yelled again, this time thrashing her elbows trying to get Kurt's hand off of her. Another roar of thunder boomed and she stopped, trembling once again. A round of thunder was heard and, unexpectedly, Dia bolted off of the piano chair and wrapped her arms around Kurt's torso. Kurt gasped softly and held his arms out causing the towel to fall off his shoulders. He panicked while his face became a deep red. He felt her body so close to him tremble. Again, more thunder. Dia buried her face in Kurt's chest. Kurt was paralyzed by all of this, his heart was thumping and pounding so hard that he could hear it, and Dia could too. He didn't know what to do. His thoughts were racing and he felt light headed. Involuntarily his arms wrapped around Dia, causing even more confusion for him. He felt his face burning and he felt like his heart was in his throat.

"I-it's al-alright." He said as his own legs began to shake. One of his hands began to rub Dia's back in a circular motion.

A mumbled, "Shut up," came out of Dia. The thunder finally subsided, but the two stood frozen, still in each other's arms. Dia's grip on Kurt loosened while Kurt's did not. Finally Dia pushed Kurt away from her and yelled so loudly, "Get out! Get out!"

Kurt stood there in shock. He was speechless. Dia pushed him out of the room and slammed the door. He walked down the staircase and looked for his vest and headband. When he found them, he put them on.

Right when he was about to leave, Martha asked, "What happened?"

"I made her drop her sandwich."


	18. Meet Me

**Chapter 18: Meet Me**

He climbed up the ladder again his thoughts still pumping like his anxious heart. His legs continued to felt weak and a bit shaky, causing him some difficulty climbing the ladder. When he reached the top he set a foot on the roof and walked open it with caution. He stopped where he needed to be and took out some tools and a few tiles out of his bag. He nailed them perfectly in place and that was it. He was done with the roof.

He went down the ladder, back into the mansion, and up the stairs into Dia's room. He started to inspect the room, noting things down mentally. Once he was done, his feet took off on their own. Before he knew just what was happening, he was standing near that door where she was. He heard what he believed to be feet scurrying and pounding on the floor occasionally. Then he heard a loud thud and he opened the door to see what had happened.

Dia was sitting on the floor in an awkward position; her back hunched over with her head down and her legs sprawled out. She whimpered softly as she tried to get up on her feet. She started to dance gracefully to no music with her back towards Kurt. He walked over to the piano as quiet as he could be. He picked up a picture frame and studied it. A young girl who he thought was Dia, stood in front of two adults that he presumed to be her parents; all smiling. Kurt placed the frame back and picked up a piece of paper that rested on top of the piano as well. It appeared to be a letter, and he started reading it without thinking of the consequences.

Dear Dia,

Please, Dia. I miss you so terribly much. Move back with me. I promise that things will be great. I cannot fully express my loneliness without you…….

Dia snatched the letter out of Kurt's hands. Her face was boiling red.

"I thought I told you to get out of this room!" She yelled. She started trying to push him out of the room, but he stood there planted.

"Meet me at the Harvest Goddess Lake tomorrow." He said almost ghost-like.

"What?" She stared up at him confused.

"Meet me at the Harvest Goddess Lake tomorrow at two." He said again, adding on two more words.

"…Why?" She could say nothing more.

"Just do it. It'll be…fun." A small smile appeared on his face and he exited the room without a response from Dia.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Gina suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh, is that guy causing you trouble again, Miss Dia?" She asked with worry written on her face.

"Gina, if someone has a fear of something, what is the best thing that person can do to overcome that fear?" Dia, while not completely changing the subject, asked.

"Why, the best thing for that person to do is confront the thing they fear."


	19. Who's There?

**Chapter 19: Who's There?**

After receiving teasing looks from Woody and Gwen, Kurt took out the watering can and watered the flowers. They were now fully bloomed and glowed with a fierce yellow color.

"Kurt!" Joe was running towards him. He stopped and panted softly. He asked in a curious tone, "How was today?"

"A little too complicated to explain…but I did ask her to go prancing through the flowers with me tomorrow."

Joe patted him roughly on the back. "Awww, my little bro is becoming a man. I'm proud of you."

Kurt shooed Joe's hand away from him and chuckled lightly. Joe stared at Kurt in shock.

"You just…laughed? There must be something wrong with you!" Joe exclaimed picking on Kurt.

"There must be…" Kurt whispered wondering what was happening to himself.

It was getting late and the brothers went inside the shack. Kurt lay on his mattress feeling anxious for the next day. He was having trouble trying to sleep because his excitement kept him up for most of the night.

The next day came fast to the brothers. Again, Gwen woke them up with her yelling and screaming. After Kurt got dressed, he exited his shack and filled his little brown bag with tools and some supplies. He also picked up several pieces of thin wood planks. When he was done gathering what he needed, he set off on that path. The brown bag dangled at his waist like always.

He got to work as soon as he could. He ripped up parts of the floor and started replacing them. Nothing had to be very secure because the mansion was only going to be lived in for a few more seasons. Time passed very quickly and before he knew it, morning had turned into noon. He looked proudly at his work before he left the room.

He left the Villa and went to the Harvest Goddess Lake. The clean air filled his lungs and the wind blew softly on him. 'There's something special about this place.' Kurt thought as he continued to relax on the small mountain. He was not sure whether or not there was a Harvest Goddess still in Sugar Valley. Woody had told him some stories about a magical being who once resided in the Valley, but that as a long time ago.

Kurt sat down on the grass that carpeted the area by a tree. The shade swept over Kurt serenely. He waited to see if Dia was coming. He didn't have a clue if she was coming or not, but he did not wish for the latter.

Minutes passed and Kurt still sat alone. Then he saw a figure walking around the bend…


	20. Business

**Chapter 20: Business**

Dia walked out of the room. She was dancing in it before. She placed a hand on the rail of the stairway and made her way down the flight of stairs.

"Gina!" Dia called out. Short after, Gina came to Dia's assistance. "Gina, what time is it?"

"It's 2:30, Miss." Gina answered. "Why? Are you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yes, I guess I am." Dia left the Villa and traveled on the path, but first, she had some business to take care of.

She opened the door and marched right into the shop. Aromas from the flowers all around her filled her nose. Lyla stood behind the counter, smiling.

"Oh, hello, Dia. Fancy meeting you here." Lyla spoke. She was unaware of the younger girl's agitation.

"Don't 'hello' me! I went all the way to the Café and you never showed up!" Dia fumed.

"Well, you see Dia," Lyla was still smiling, "I lied to Gina about that."

Dia looked at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean you lied?" Her anger rose again, "Was that some practical joke you played on me!?"

"Oh, no, no. I wouldn't play a cruel joke like that on anyone. I lied to Gina so you could go there to meet someone. I think you know who I might be talking about." A playful smile was shaped on her face.

"…Katie?" Lyla had made Dia so very confused.

Lyla sighed at how oblivious this child was. "Try again."

"I don't want to play guessing games with you. Just tell me already." Dia pouted while crossing her arms.

"Fine, if you must be so impatient, Kurt." Lyla frowned slightly.

Dia immediately walked out of the shop and stopped after clearing the two small steps. 'How selfish! I got so angry waiting for Lyla! He purposely made me angry for his own twisted reasons!'

She stood there not knowing whether to follow the path to the right (to yell at Kurt) or to follow the path to the left (to blow off Kurt).


	21. So You Came

Lyrics used in this chapter:

Goo Goo Dolls (G) - Let Love In

Keane (K) - Nothing In My Way

Lifehouse (L) - Undone

**Chapter 21: So You Came**

The figure continued to walk until it stopped right in front of Kurt. "Hey." The figure said. It was Dia. She looked somewhat weary.

Kurt looked up at Dia's eyes. The sun glared and he had a tough time trying to see her. "Sit down in the shade. It's cooler."

She sat down not close to Kurt, but not far away either. She rested her head on her arms that were firmly across her knees. They sat in silence for a many minutes until Kurt finally spoke up. "That letter, who was it from?"

_The end of fear is where we begin. The moment we decided to let love in._ (G)

Dia didn't look at Kurt. She continued to stare off into space. "It was from my mother."

"Are you going to go back to her house?" He asked softly, now not looking at her.

_I wish, wishing for you to find your way._ (G)

_Tell me everything you need now, anything at all and I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall._ (L)

"I don't know what to do. You see, my parents got divorced five or so years ago and I couldn't stand them arguing over me. So, after a few years after the divorce, I couldn't take it anymore and took refuge in our old vacation home, Clove's Villa, along with two of my family maids, Gina and Martha. A little while after I got that letter from my mother, I got a letter from my father. They both want me to go home to..." Dia looked solemnly at the ground and chuckled. "Why am I even telling you this?"

_I can see it in your eyes your hurting, but pain is part of learning who you are._ (L)

Kurt turned his head at looked at the angel. The sun shined on the green-dressed maiden in such a sorrowful way, casting its rays on her sad features. "Well, which one do you think you would be happiest with?"

_I'll take my chances while you take your time with this game you play._ (G)

_You know I can't be like everybody because I can't tell you what you want to hear. I don't know if I can make it better, but I know that I will be around._ (L)

Dia cast a sharp glare at Kurt. "You can't just pick like that! Either way, I'm going to have to live with them both at some point because of the custody papers. Though I'd rather be with my mother. My father pressures me too much to be an actress or some big thing and I can't stand it when he scolds me for doing some little thing not perfectly."

"That's what you should write to your father." That word stung Kurt with great power.

"I don't want to sound selfish though…" She chuckled softly again. "I guess it's already too late for that."

_Yeah, when you come undone, when you come undone._ (L)

"No, you're just lonely." Kurt curled his lips in a simple smile. Dia looked at him, her sad eyes reflecting some sunshine. They looked at each other for a few minutes until a small tear rolled down Dia's cheek. The tear seemed to shoot a string of pain through Kurt's heart.

_When all your hope has left you know you're not alone. Just hold on, hold on._ (L)

"Why can't you leave me alone like everyone else? Can't you take a hint?" She buried her face into her hands. "Don't listen to me. I'm a foolish little girl."

Kurt crawled to where he could be in front of her, his knees resting on the ground a few inches away from her feet. He gently grabbed Dia's wrists and got them away from her face. He placed her hands on top of her knees. Her face was slightly pink. Kurt did not know whether her face was pink out of embarrassment or from crying. Her looked her in the eyes and simply, but firmly, said, "Tell me what hurts you."

Her eyes diverted away from his. "I'm selfish and I treat everyone horribly, like how I slapped you…" She looked back at him with her eyes drooping. "I'm a silly child. I want to become an adult and I want to know the answers to my problems."

"You know what I think the problem is, you've been pressured to act like an adult your whole life."

"And how do you know that I'm not a terrible person normally?" Dia exclaimed with despair in her voice.

He paused a little bit, but then said, "I know that you're not a terrible person because I have faith to believe you're the most beautiful person on the inside."

"Kurt…" She whispered. Her face became even pinker than before. "Why can't I hate you?"

"Hm?" What Dia said confused Kurt.

"I came here to yell at you because I found out that you were the one who got Lyla to get me to come to the café. You don't understand how angry I was at the Café, thinking Lyla blew me off. That upset me, Kurt. That upset me a lot."

"I did that to talk with you. You wouldn't have gone there otherwise."

"Kurt, how old are you?" Dia asked, changing the subject. She knew what Kurt said was correct and couldn't stand to talk about herself anymore.

Sensing that she didn't wish to continue the serious conversation, he backed up a little away from her and went along. "Not that old, I don't think." Dia shot him a playful glare. "Oh, you mean my age? Twenty-one. You?"

"I'm eighteen. When is your birthday?" She asked. Her face was lit up in a curious fashion.

"Winter 10. And yours is…"

"Winter 9, the day before yours."

Meanwhile, the Goddess and the sprites looked at the two. The Harvest Goddess watched them from her lake with a smile. "Ah, young love."

"Eww…" Little Nic said with his sleeves dragging on the ground like usual.

Nac and Flak teased him by telling him a story. "You know, when people fall in love, strange things happen." Nac said in a ghostly voice.

"Scary creatures called 'cootie fairies' from the couple attack innocent sprites. They might even attack you, Nic!" Flak exclaimed.

"Not the cootie fairies!" Nick yelled running away and eventually disappearing into another part of the valley. Nac and Flak laughed softly.

"You guys are lucky that they can't see you." Goddess said. She sighed. She remembered when she was in love with all the people in the valley back when it was truly beautiful. She remembered the farmer, Jack, and his ridiculous hair and hat. She was in love with him when he told her that he was going to try and save the homeland. He used to visit her every day and to give her a gift. But it must have been too much for Jack because he began to visit her less and less until he finally left Sugar Valley, taking whatever valuables his departed grandfather and grandmother had at the farm. She gave up hope in thinking that Sugar Valley was to be saved and started to prepare herself for her eminent fate. When the theme park is made, everyone will forget about her and she will no longer exist in anyone's mind, she will be turned to stone for such is the fate of all forgotten goddesses.

"Do you have some sort of hobby?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I read. It's nice because it distracts me from other things. It's also fun to be childish and imagine if stuff in the fairy tales could happen. I do that sometimes. Do you have a hobby other than making various things?"

"Um…It's kinda embarrassing." Kurt uttered.

Dia nudged him. "It can't be that embarrassing. C'mon, tell me."

"Fine, fine." His cheeks turned a slight pink. "I…garden."

Dia giggled at Kurt. "You turn pink so easily. Seeing you so pink is even funnier than knowing that you like to garden!"

_Well, for a lonely soul, you're having such a nice time. _ (K)

Kurt just turned an even darker shade of pink as Dia's giggles continued. "Since when did I become so amusing?" Kurt mumbled while crossing his arms.

When the giggles finally died down Dia stated, "I've never felt this good in a long time."

Kurt thought, 'I've never felt this good in my whole life.'

"We should do this again. Tomorrow is good with me." Dia said. She stood up and looked down on Kurt.

"Tomorrow is not good with me. I have something important to do tomorrow. I'm sorry. Maybe we can meet again the day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me!" She smiled. "Until then!" Then the now happy angel darted down the path with a heavenly glow that twinkled in Kurt's eyes as he watched her leave him.

He fell back into the grass and closed his eyes. He recalled her laughing, her smiling, her crying, her talking, and the touch of her soft hands. He recalled himself laughing, smiling, and talking like he never had before. He never felt this way before. The way he felt her pain and the way he felt her happiness. It touched him in ways he never thought were possible. But then, he remembered what the next day was.


	22. The Day

Lyrics from The Fray - "Fall Away"

**Chapter 22: _The_ Day**

The next day, Kurt took out a small calendar. The previous days were marked with a big X in pen. That day was Summer 27. It was circled unlike all the other days.

He worked on the floor in Dia's room again. He finally finished it and received 6,000G from Dia. His first job that he completely worked on alone was a success.

"I guess I underestimated you, huh?" She said smiling as she handed him the large sum of money.

"Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am." Kurt said smiling back at her while taking the money. He placed the money in his bag. Half of it was to be his own spending money, while the other half was going to be given to his boss, Woody. He walked back to the shack. There were a variety of flowers wrapped together with a small bow on the floor near the mattresses. He picked up the flowers with care so as to not damage them. He left the shack carrying the flowers. He glanced around as if he was looking for something or someone. He walked down to the lake and found what he was looking for.

Joe stood at the edge of the bank, fishing like always. His eyes were transfixed on the shimmering waters of the lake.

"Joe, are you coming?" Kurt break Joe's intent focus.

Joe, his hands still clutching the pole, turned his head to look at Kurt. He glanced at the flowers in Kurt's hands and then back at Kurt. "No." Joe replied bitterly.

"What do you mean 'no?'" Kurt said, his voice becoming louder and his grip on the flowers tighter.

"I don't want to remember any of that." Joe turned back to look at the lake.

_You fall away from your past, but it's following you._

"What are you talking about? You have to come!" Kurt yelled.

"Don't you tell me what to do and what not to do! I've moved on, and you should too!" Joe yelled even louder than Kurt had.

_You've made up your mind to leave it all behind. Now you're forced to fight it out._

"This isn't something you just forget like that! You always try to run away from things, Joe! You're such a coward; you never face things!"

_You fall away._

"Oh, I'm a coward now, huh? What the hell am I supposed to do? Drown myself in self-pity like you? You're stuck in the past and you'll always be there." He still didn't look at Kurt.

_But it's following you._

"This isn't about you or me. It's about them…" Kurt's voice turned gravely solemn.

"I want nothing to do with them. They've been gone out of my life for fourteen years. What makes you think I want anything to do with them now?"

"You did before, Joe."

"That was five years ago. We've gone through this talk every damn year since then. Kurt, when their souls left, part of your soul went with them."

"As did yours." Silence hung over them after that. Kurt waited for a response from his brother, but none came. Kurt spoke up one last time, "I once looked up to you, Joe."

He left the lakeside and traveled into an untouched forest. Kurt walked through the dense forest for several minutes. Kurt finally stopped; he finally reached his destination. A small piece of wood stood up from the ground in front of an old toppled tree. An inscription was written on it, but it was hard to read as part of it was covered with moss. Kurt got down on one knee and placed the flowers in front of wood piece. He placed a hand on top of the wood and before long, stinging pain ached his body. His shoulders began to shake slightly, his chin was to his chest, and his eyes were closed. He sat there for several minutes as the pain continued. Several minutes seemed to pass and Kurt was still in the same position. When he finally stood up, his legs were weak and he had to lean on a nearby tree for support. He uttered a simple, "Thank you."


	23. Slipping Off the Gloves

**Chapter 23: Slipping off the Gloves**

The morning came quickly. Gwen nudged the sleepy brothers to awake. "Woody told me to tell you guys to come to the house. Something about money." She exited the shack soon after.

The two got up and changed, though they did not say a word to each other. Anger and confusion still brewed between them. They left their home in silence. Kurt stopped to water the flowers as Joe continued to walk to Woody's house.

When Kurt opened the door to Woody's home, he saw them all sitting around the small table in the center of the room. He quickly took his place among them.

"Glad you could join us, Kurt." Woody said. "How much money did you make on that repair on the mansion?"

Kurt picked the 6,000G out of his bag and placed what he earned on the table. "6,000G, Boss. You want 3,000G, right?"

Woody surveyed the money in front of him. "No, I need 4,500G. We need to save more for the move." He reached for the money and counted up what he needed. He handed the mere 1,500G back to Kurt. "Now, Joe, how much did you make?"

He pulled out the money from his bag and placed it on the table like Kurt had. "5,000G, Boss. How much do you want?"

"I'll take 3,500G." Woody took his amount and handed back what was left to Joe.

Joe moaned and threw his hands up. "I guess I can't go drinking at the Café anymore."

Woody let out another one of his hearty laughs. Suddenly he stopped and a serious look appeared on his face. "Well, now that that's over with, time to get to work!" He exclaimed with a strange determination.

Everyone left the house and began to work hard, that is, except Gwen. He was Woody's treasured granddaughter and he never let her work on difficult tasks. Gwen often protested, but she never won. She had to count supplies or something simple like that.

Joe and Kurt were cutting various pieces of wood while Woody was off somewhere cutting down trees. Before they were careful about chopping down a lot of trees, but now that the trees were going to be cut down anyway, they were careless about it. The brothers refused to look at each other. Usually work ended for Kurt at sunset, but he left early to see Dia. On the other hand, Joe was always quitting work an hour earlier to fish or drink or another activity that Kurt sometimes thought was idiotic.

Not long after Kurt finished working, a voice called to him, "Kurt!"

Kurt spun around and saw Dia running towards him. Something was different about her. It finally occurred to Kurt, 'She's not wearing her green dress!' She was wearing a white skirt that stopped right above her knees and a lime green shirt that was sleeveless.

"Dia, why aren't you wearing your green dress?" He asked her when she finally reached him.

"I wanted to be rebellious and not wear the dress that represents my social status!" She exclaimed with such cheeriness.

"You don't need such a complicated explanation, you know?"

"Yes, but I knew you were going to ask that. Most men aren't like that."

"Like what?"

"Like observant of stuff like that." She explained. "Now let's go." She grabbed Kurt's hand with one of her own and began to walk.

Kurt blushed slightly at her contact with him. 'She's so…happy now.' He smiled at his success as she dragged him to the Harvest Goddess Lake.

"We're here, but first…" She said as they stood in the field. She placed another hand on Kurt's hand and slowly started to take his glove off.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice.

Dia looked up at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking your gloves off. You wear them too much." She slipped off one of his gloves and it fell to the ground. She let go of that hand and started on the other one. Short after, she slipped of the glove that was on that hand, but this time she didn't let go of the hand. She stared at it with much curiosity. Kurt looked at her and blushed to himself. With one hand she held the back of his hand and with the other hand she stroked his. Embarrassment and anxiety rushed through Kurt's body and he felt he had butterflies in his stomach.

"You're hands are rough and calloused." Dia said as she continued to stare and stroke his hand. "Such a carpenter indeed." She looked up at Kurt and smiled.

Kurt could not respond. He was speechless. He could have said, "And your hands are soft and tender. Such a beautiful woman indeed," but he was not able to though the two sentences screamed in his head.

After Kurt was silent, Dia quickly snapped back and released his hand. She blushed, brushing back some of her hair away from her face. She looked up at him again and asked, "So, Kurt, what hurts you?"

"Now, I don't want to make this day a depressing one for you." He placed a fake smile on his face.

"I answered your question, so you have to answer mine." She wittingly replied, quoting what Kurt said.

"Let's just say, I wish I could be in your shoes." Kurt said as he sat down on the ground preparing himself for Dia's response.

"Why do you wish that?" Dia asked. She sat down and looked at the man next to her.

His face became solemn and serious. He closed his eyes and sighed the heaviest sigh, a heart-wrenching sigh that contained all the sadness and distress in the world.


	24. Goodnight and Goodbye Kisses

**Chapter 24: Goodnight and Goodbye Kisses**

"Things happen that you don't want to happen. Stuff like that occurs with everyone like how your parents got divorced. Something happened to me that changed me forever." His voice never faltered.

With sympathetic eyes, she looked at him and slowly placed her hand on top of his. He turned to look at her, his eyes cold and unfeeling. A blush did not appear on his face like normally. Dia, concerned because of this, said, "You can tell me what happened. I swear that I won't embarrass you. Please, just let it all out."

He stared at her with the same apathetic eyes. He never believed that telling people about it would make him feel any better, but he guessed that Dia had the right to know then. "What hurts me is the past. What happened then…I still can barely believe it. It was so unreal."

And he started to tell the story of his past the best way he could, the only way he could.

"I guess it all started when my parents decided to take Joe and I on a summer vacation in Sugar Valley. "

---------------------------

"How about going on a trip, you two?" The man asked the two brothers.

"Yes, please!" Kurt and Joe said in unison.

The close-knit family piled some of their belongings in the back of an automobile. The father sat in the front, controlling the wheel, next to the mother. The brothers were sitting in the back, sometimes asking the occasional question, "Are we there yet?"

They parked next to a rustic inn called the "Sugar Inn." They unloaded the luggage and entered their temporary home. A young woman, apparently named "Lisa" by her nametag, checked the family in. She gave them the key to room 15.

It wasn't a big room, but it did have two beds, a bathroom, closet, and a small lamp on a bedside table. The couple claimed the bed near the window while the two brothers were forced to have the other bed. They got ready for bed as fast as they could. The boys jumped into the bed, waiting to be tucked in.

The parents stood next to the bed and looked down at their sons. "We're going to have a great time tomorrow! We're going to swim, have a picnic, and do all kinds of fun stuff. But we can't have any fun if we're grouchy and tired, now can we?" The mother said, her voice calm and soothing. She reached down and pulled Kurt in a deep tender embrace. She brushed away hair off his forehead and kissed it softly.

His young cheeks blushed as he said, "I'm not a baby anymore, mom."

"You'll always be my little baby boy, Kurt. Goodnight, Joe." She reached down and hugged Joe as well, placing a kiss on his forehead. The father ruffled the boys' hair and chuckled as they tried to fix it. Soon they were all sleeping, dreaming about the next day.

When they awoke they diligently threw on their clothes and out the door they went.

"When are we going to eat breakfast?" The hungry Joe moaned, rubbing his empty stomach.

"We are going to a fancy Café. It might take us a while to get there." The father said as he continued walking.

They saw a beautiful lake right before they went in the Café. Joe marveled at its size and asked his father, "Dad, can we swim there?"

"There's something better than swimming. I'll tell you when we're done eating breakfast."

The Café was almost full. There was one last table that the family decided to sit at. An aging woman passed out menus to all of them. With a kind voice she said, "Welcome to the Sunny Garden Café. What can I start you off for a drink?" She took out a small notebook and grabbed the pen that was resting on her ear.

"I'll have herb tea, please." The mother said. She soon added, "He'll have some milk." She had ordered for Kurt.

"Tea is good for me, too." The father said. "Joe?"

"Can I get some orange juice?"

"Why, yes, you can, young man." She walked away into the kitchen. After a few minutes she came out with their drinks. She placed them on the table and walked away again.

"What's so good about herb tea?" Kurt said as he looked into his mother's cup. He picked it up and took a sip. He face twisted in disgust. "Yuck! Tea's gross."

The parents laughed and even Joe chuckled a bit. Later the family ordered and ate their breakfast. They tipped their waitress who was named Susan. They left the Café and stood near the lake.

"Now let me teach you how to fish." The father said, picking up supplies. He made his own fishing pole and was starting to teach the kids how to fish. Kurt wasn't too interested, but Joe was hypnotized by this activity. For hours they fished and fished, and by the time that they caught as many fish as the law there permitted, Kurt was dying of boredom. They spent the rest of the day swimming and eating dinner.

-----------------------

"We went fishing the next day. I could barely stand it."

-----------------------

"Can we do something different guys?" Kurt asked. He was sitting on a nearby rock, cupping his face in his hands.

"Like what?" Joe asked with a touch of anger in his voice. He fell in love with fishing. He and his father fished and fished while Kurt and the mother watched.

"Umm…What about the forest?" Kurt asked. He used the instant little pouting face young kids make to get what he wanted.

"Sure, let's wander the forest." The mother said, grabbing one of Kurt's small hands. "Let's go, Joe and Ryan."

"Aww." Joe groaned as he dropped his fishing pole.

-------------------------------

"If only it was just a wandering…"

-------------------------------

They poked around the forest for a long time looking at wildlife. Dark clouds began to loom over the forest.

"Ah, a storm must be coming. I think it's time to go back now." Ryan said looking at the sky.

"I'll go ahead and lead!" Joe proclaimed as he ran ahead.

Ryan, his wife, and Kurt walked in a line while holding hands. Out of nowhere, Kurt heard a loud crackling sound. He flinched forward. Before he knew what was happening, he watched a large tree fall downwards in a blink of an eye, he and his family in the way. His heels were only inches away from the toppled tree. Yet, something was missing. He no longer felt the warmth of his mother's hand! He looked down and unimaginable terror struck him. His parents were lying helpless under the tree, slowly dying under the amount of pressure of the tree on their bodies. A pool of blood was flowing where they were being crushed. The worst part of it all was their hoarse and heavy breathing that destroyed the young boy's heart. Kurt flew towards them. He reached for his father, but he found out that he had already died. Ryan's eyes looked into the eternal darkness that was death. Kurt's was shaking and trembling. The death eyes stared at him in almost a sorrowful way. Kurt went to his mother. She was still barely alive with maybe a minute or two left.

He held her hand in his. "Mom, I'm sorry!" He choked out. He had been crying since he saw them.

"I…love…you." She used her last bit of strength and raised her head to give him a goodbye kiss.

Kurt desperately stood up and tried to push the tree, but to no avail. He got down near his mother again, but her heavy breathing had stopped. He had lost her forever. "No! No! No! Don't go!" He yelled as he stared into another set of death eyes. He fell to the ground with his face to the dirt. He screamed "No!" several times into the earth.

----------------------------

"I saw them die, Dia! Right next to me! The tree falling down on their bodies! The blood flowing! And I killed them! My mother's goodbye kiss to me, the last one I had in more than a decade! The last person who should me tender love! And I killed her! When they were dead, their eyes looked at me as if they said, 'Why, Kurt?' If it wasn't for me, they would still be alive! I should have died with them, but I was left to be tormented by my own thoughts for the rest of my life!" He yelled this to Dia. His body tensed and his fingers crawled into his palms to form fists. "This is what happens! What happens when I let emotions and thoughts take over me!"

Tears started to flow down Dia's cheeks. She threw her arms around him and pulled him in a sweet embrace. The broken man began to shake. "I swore not to cry again, I swore…" He mumbled.

She loosened her embrace to look at him. "Like I said, 'Let it all out' now."

He looked at her teary face and the pain in her eyes. 'I hurt her again. Everything is my fault.' He lost it. He broke down. He sobbed and cried for all the years he hadn't. Years of pain and sorrow.


	25. Dreams and Demons

**Chapter 25: Dreams and Demons**

Kurt threw himself off the ground and started running. His legs ran away from his heart, where his parents were. He was just a body now, pumping its legs and arms mechanically through the darkened woods. His soul was torn from him. The remaining tears dried up and stained his pale cheeks. He ran and ran until he caught his foot under a root. His face smashed into the ground followed by the rest of his body. He lay there with no desire to get up. There was nothing left for him. Rain began to pound on him. He let out a whimper and started to cry again.

"Kurt?" Joe stood over him. He did not seem to know what had happened. "Kurt?" He repeated. He leaned down and grabbed Kurt by the arm, dragging him up. "C'mon, I want to go back to the Inn before the rain gets worse! Where are mom and dad?"

Kurt, covered in mud, sank down to his knees and sobbed. "They're not coming. They're…de..dead." A sorrowful cry left him and echoed softly.

Joe didn't take it seriously and began to chuckle. "Yeah, they're dead. Seriously, where are they?"

"I told you that they are dead!" Kurt yelled. With pained eyes, Kurt looked up at his brother's shocked face.

Joe was appalled at this sudden change of Kurt. His brother never yelled. Ever. Something else struck Joe. What if his parents were dead? "Where?" He uttered in such confusion.

Kurt got up and began to run to where they took his soul. Joe followed closely behind. When they arrived to the toppled tree, Kurt began to sob, dropping to the ground. Joe stood there in pure shock. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. In fact, he refused to believe it. He grabbed his brother's arm again and dragged him away from the scene.

They walked through the woods, trying to find the way out. There were numerous times that Kurt tried to sink to the ground, but Joe prevented him from doing so. Kurt had stopped after a few attempts as he realized that his brother wanted him.

Visability was close to nothing as the rain still poured and the night devoured the sun in its darkness. However, they saw a light glowing from a cabin. As they grew closer to the cabin the stronger their fatigue and hunger were. They walked up a few stairs onto a porch and pounded on the door.

It soon opened to reveal an average height man with a short beard and a few gray hairs. "What's this?" He said in a gruff voice as he looked down on the soaking wet children.

"Sir, we're lost. Can we stay with you?" Joe spoke up at the stranger. Kurt hid behind Joe, his hands gripping his shoulders.

The man rushed them inside his home. "Sit, I'll make you some soup."

The brothers sat down, their bellies rumbling. The man began to cook a can of soup. He glanced at the boys and finally saw the tears running down one boy's face. "Hmm? What's the matter?"

Kurt didn't respond. His body trembled with fear and coldness. The scene played continuous in his head, blocking most everything out. Joe sat there, strong for his brother, and he did not cry. The man shrugged and looked back to his cooking.

Soon the soup was done and the man poured it into two small bowls, put a spoon in both bowls, and handed it to the children. He sat in front of them on the floor and asked another question with his notable voice, "Where are your parents?"

At the word "parents" Kurt rocked violently back and forth, almost spilling the soup. He didn't touch the soup at all even though he was famished. Joe, on the other hand, ate the soup gratefully.

Joe soon answered, "They…are dead." With this, Kurt dropped the bowl of soup. Luckily it didn't break, but the soup poured all over the floor. Joe had accepted the fact. Now it was 100 true what had happen. It was real.

The man sighed. "I'm Woody by the way. What are your names?"

Joe spoke up rather quickly, "I'm Joe." He glanced at Kurt and knew that he was still not able to speak. "And this is my brother Kurt."

"Well, I guess you'll be staying with me for a while. I'll be your boss and you'll work for me."

Suddenly, Kurt flew from where he was sitting into Woody's arms. Tears ran down his face like a waterfall. Woody did not know what to do except for placing a hand on the boy's back.

That night, Kurt cried himself to sleep and each night after that. Joe usually hid behind the house during the day so his brother couldn't see him crying.

The brothers stayed with Woody for a week, helping him build the shack on the hill (which was later used to house some of Woody's old friends). Kurt and Joe began to affectionately call Woody "Boss" all the time and never called him by his name. Woody had become a father-like figure to the boys, telling them bedtime stories and showing them the beautiful creatures that were exclusive to Sugar Valley.

One morning, an automobile pulled up to Woody's home. A man in his thirties wearing a casual suit knocked on the door. Woody opened it and smiled, "You received my letter, huh?"

"Yes, I already have their belongings and clothes in the car." The man heaved a sigh. "It's terrible when things like this happen."

"But things do happen for a reason." Woody reasoned. "Kurt, Joe!" He called for the boys.

The brothers ran to his side and replied in unison a, "Yes, Boss?"

"This man is going to find you a better home where you can eat more than just soup and eggs, and where you can sleep on real beds." This was a bittersweet moment for Woody. He had forgotten how great children could be since it had been so long since he raised his own.

"I don't want to go!" Kurt exclaimed.

"When you get older, you can come back to me and become my real apprentices. But for now, good bye." Woody said. He didn't believe the boys would ever actually come back.

Joe grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked towards the car with the man in front. They got in and the man started up the engine. Kurt looked at Woody with tears in his eyes. He was losing another person dear to him. They started to drive away. Joe and Kurt waved to Woody until they were out of his sight.

They were transported into an orphanage. The man, apparently the one who owns the orphanage, made calls to Kurt and Joe's family members, telling them the news and asking if they could take care of the brothers. None of them could afford to take care of them at that time. The man considered to place them into foster care, but the boys refused because they would have to be separated.

Not too long after they were in the orphanage, an uncle picked the boys up. He had three kids of his own and didn't pay all too much attention to Kurt and Joe, but at least he and his wife took care of them and placed them in school. Kurt excelled in school, eager to learn so he could one day be a carpenter like Woody. Joe slacked off in school, more eager to socialize than to study. As the years went by, Joe over-shadowed his brother, becoming one of the most talked about boys in school. Nobody seemed to know who Kurt was and often didn't notice him. Kurt didn't mind this and still looked up to Joe for support.

Yet one day when Kurt (then twelve) looked back on his parents' death, some strange thought passed through his mind. 'I was the one who brought them there…' He was convinced that he killed them and a strange demon possessed him.

"Joe…You ever thought about our parents' death?" He asked Joe one day after school.

"I try my best not to." Joe mumbled, placing his backpack on the floor. They had shared a small bedroom.

"Did you ever think it was my fault?" He asked, innocence draining.

Joe paused and surveyed his brother who stood in front of him with curiosity. 'He's so strange…'

"I was the one who told them to go into the forest, Joe. It was me." Kurt said, strangely emotionless.

Joe's eyes grew large and his mouth hung open. From it he whispered, "It was you."

The look in Kurt's eyes changed; the demon inside him grew fierce and he yelled, "Yes, I killed them! I pushed the tree down on them!"

Joe had not seen his brother this way since he yelled that his parents were dead on that one night…He lunged at Kurt and threw him down to the floor. He threw wild punches at Kurt with great intensity. He made contact with Kurt's face a number of times. He stopped punching and grabbed Kurt's collar. Tears fell from Kurt's pained eyes. "You better learn how to keep your emotions in check and your mouth shut, you cry baby." Joe delivered one last punch at Kurt's face and let him out of his grasp. Kurt, having black and blue eyes and a red, swollen face, scrambled off the floor and out of the house.

He sat in the lawn and stared up at the sky. The moon shined brightly down on him. He did not know what had come over him, but he blamed it on his emotions like Joe had told him. He made an oath that he would never let emotions like that be stirred ever again and he would never cry; that is, until Dia stirred up his forgotten soul.

When Kurt turned eighteen, he left to go back to Woody. Joe decided to follow him. But for some reason, no matter how angry they could be at each other, they were all that they had and could not bear to be separated. Woody had grown much older, his hair became gray and he started to go bald. He did not recognize the brothers until they greeted him with a, "We're back, Boss."

Woody introduced his granddaughter, Gwen. Joe fell head over heels for her, but she found him too frivolous. He soon began to stop being so serious about her. Kurt had no interest in her nor did he ever have any interest in anyone like that; that is, until he saw Dia one morning. He figured her out quite quickly. She was the lonely girl that was too afraid, but he himself was too afraid to ever speak to her; that is, until a storm brought them together.

Storms seemed to take people away and bring people close to Kurt.

------------------

**EXAPLAINATION (Very important):**

1) I included the whole "light glowing from a cabin" because in HMMM, if you are with Kurt at the fire festival (the one where you guard the fire) he mentions that he builds houses because the light from them helps people who are lost. What he said made me think that he had a personal experience with being lost and finding shelter because of a light from a house.

2) I believe that Kurt and Joe met Woody _before_ they became his official apprentices. The way that Kurt calls Woody "Boss" in STH and how he affectionately admires him led me to believe that he had developed a bond much earlier.

3) In STH or HMMM, Kurt and Joe never mention anyone that took care of them. They must not have been wonderful caretakers.

4) The fact that he seems to try to control his emotions a lot can be explained by the sudden outburst and retribution his brother gave him. In STH he says something like, "How can I let a person move my emotions so much?" (in reference to Dia).

5) His fear (apparent in both STH and HMMM) of change is pretty much obvious and explained in this story.

6) (Though not important) His liking of the moon. I didn't feel like his appreciation of flowers should be explained

7) I said in this chapter how they went back to Woody when Kurt was eighteen. This is pretty much a fact because in STH, Joe told me, "We've been living here for three years." If Kurt is twenty-one at the start of STH, then three years before that would make him eighteen if they went back after Winter 10.

8) This explains Joe's personality. He has to become the "big brother" and be strong for Kurt, causing him pressure to be responsible. Since Kurt becomes an introvert and a withdrawn person, Joe has to become Kurt's voice thus why he becomes an extrovert (a social person). The more they get older, the feeling of responsibility for his brother becomes less and less and Joe becomes more independent. While still being brothers, they don't have a co-dependent (relaying on each other fully) relationship later on (and becomes apparent when Joe beats the snot out of Kurt).

Wow, yes, I think too much into stuff like this, but I like it to be as close to the truth as possible. No, there's no evidence if they went to an orphanage or lived with their aunt and uncle, but what else is there?

OK, Chapter 2 (really ties in), the first little part of Chapter 3, and Chapter 8 (in his dream his inner "demon" gets loose). I would recommend reading those over since it makes _way_ more sense now, but I guess you don't have to.


	26. Don't

Lotsa) Lyrics: "What's Left Of Me" - Nick Lachey (sorry, I just HAD too xD) (N)

"On A Day Like Today" - Keane (K)

"Chasing Cars" - Snow Patrol (SP)

"You Are the Moon" - The Hush Sound (H)

"Better Together" - Jack Johnson (J)

**Chapter 26: Don't**

She held him in a tight hug, but he did not return the embrace. His eyes and face were turning red from crying and he felt like he was being eaten up inside. He turned his head and looked at Dia. Her face was buried in his one shoulder. She was crying for some reason. Whether it was pity for Kurt or for her, he did not know.

_I've been dying inside, little by little. No where to go, but out of my mind._ (N)

He soon left her arms, stood up, and walked away from her, his back towards her. "Isn't it terrible to see a grown man cry?" He asked as his voice became stronger. There were no more tears left to be shed.

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._ (N)

"Kurt, come back here…" Her voice was still shaky and weak. She was sitting in the same place on the ground.

"Dia…How can you control me like this? Leave now…leave me." His tone was made up of pure melancholy. Then, it got out, "I was so stupid! I shouldn't have told you…"

_I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin like a hunger, like a burning to find the place I've never been. Now I'm broken and I'm fading._ (N)

She got up and raced over to where she could stand in front of him. She gazed up into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "It was my fault, Kurt. Everything is not your fault. You didn't kill them."

He looked down at her and smiled softly. He drew a hand up and wiped away some stubborn tears that clung to her smooth cheeks. Before he was able to bring it back to his side, Dia took it with both hands and brought it up. She rested it on a side of her face and closed her eyes. He did nothing, but watch her. She suddenly smiled. "Idiot, you made me look worse."

This made Kurt snap back to his old self and he blushed. "Dia, may I ask you something?"

_Take what's left of the man. Make me whole once again._ (N)

She opened her eyes and let go of his hand. "What is it?"

'No, I can't…' Embarrassed, Kurt said, "Ah…Never mind."

_The way I feel; I'd really love to tell you, but I could never seem to say the things I needed to. On a day like today no other words could do._ (K)

_But you can have what's left of me._ (N)

The sun started to go down and the sweet warmth of the afternoon left with it. Kurt picked up his gloves that lay on the ground. Dia looked down at her white skirt. There were dirt smudges on it and she tried to wipe them away. It was terribly wrinkled, but she shrugged at this knowing that there was nothing to do about it. Kurt placed his gloves into his bag.

"Kurt, why don't we go and grab a bite to eat at the Bar? I'm starving!" She said as she began to walk down the path.

"Whatever you want, princess." He replied sarcastically. Dia smacked him lightly on the arm jokingly and Kurt just chuckled.

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together._ (J)

They continued to walk hand in hand down to the Bar. They walked into the bar with people raising their eyebrows at the sight of this couple, including Woody and Joe. They took a seat at the table near where Joe was sitting. He was not drinking, but was only sitting there lost in deep thought. And Joe being in deep thought was quite the rare sight indeed.

Kurt got up and told Wallace his and Dia's orders to him. Before sitting back down he caught a good-hearted wink from Woody. "So what does a classy sophisticate like you think of this town?" He said in a sly tone to Dia.

"Why, it's better than a barn!" She exclaimed in a mystical fashion.

"And how may I ask would you know about barns? Did you live in one?" He said, making fun of Dia out of this silly conversation he started.

"Of course! Don't you remember? You were there too!" She took it head-on and even directed it back to Kurt.

'What a witty woman.' He thought as he looked at the green-dressed maiden in front of him.

Wallace placed their meals on the table. They ate silently, sometimes glancing at one another. When they were finished, Kurt reached in his bag for the money. He had barely anything and Dia started to giggle. "I guess I'll pay then."

Kurt turned a shade pink feeling a little badly for not having enough money. Dia paid Wallace the money at the counter. Kurt and Dia were almost out the door until, "Kurt, get over here." Joe called for Kurt from the table he was sitting at.

Kurt walked over to his hunched over brother and said, "Joe, I'm kind of busy right now. Can it wait?"

"They never said goodbye to me, Kurt. I guess that's why I feel that I should not say goodbye to them since they didn't say goodbye to me." Joe turned around and looked up at Kurt. A smile appeared on his warm face, "It's a stupid reason isn't it?"

Kurt curved his lips into a smile as well in response. He walked out the door with Dia knowing that he and his brother's relationship was fixed. The night was slightly chilly as they walked back on the path leading up in front of Woody's home. They stopped right there in front of Woody's home and their hands parted.

Dia looked up at Kurt. "I guess I must be going now. I'll see you tomorrow perhaps." She didn't wait for anything and turned around to start walking again.

Kurt belted out, "Wait!"

Dia stopped in her tracks and waited for what Kurt had to say.

"Don't you want to…look at the garden?" He asked. He didn't want her to leave his sight. He didn't want to lose another person dear to him. He was afraid of what could happen to her.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much, they're not enough._ (SP)

She spun around and her face lit up, even in the darkness, "Sure, why not?"

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._ (SP)

He led her up the small hill and he pointed out the little yellow flowers that were growing near the shack. "So this is my garden. Not much of a garden or a hobby, huh?"

Dia giggled at this pathetic sight. Kurt almost regretted showing her the flowers at that point. He sat down on the grass and looked up. It was a full moon that night up in the darkened sky.

"What are you doing now?" Dia asked still standing up.

"Looking up at the moon. I always like to look at it." His voice was reflective and soft, almost a whisper. She sat down next to him and stared at the moon as well.

"You know what? You remind me of the moon, Kurt."

"How's that?"

_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear._ (H)

"Sometimes you can't see its full beauty and then, at times like this, you can see it shining brighter than anything else in the world." She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. They sat like this in silence, wishing for the moment to last forever.

_And all of these moments might find a way into my dreams tonight, but I'll know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings and brings new things._ (J)

Kurt turned his head slightly to look at Dia. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deeper. She was fast asleep. 'I can't just wake her.' So he cradled her in his arms and stood up. Her head and legs hung slightly over his arms. He walked over to the shack and opened the door. He kicked his mattress so it lay flat on the floor. He placed his sleeping angel on it. He watched this sweet temptation in front of him rise and fall with each breath. He looked at the crimson lips, yet he did not wish to do anything to her. Nothing. He sprawled out on the floor, still with all his clothes on including his shoes and he soon fell asleep.

_We're better together._ (J)


	27. You Don't Know

**Chapter 27: You Don't Know**

Someone roughly nudged Kurt awake. His eyelids separated slowly. Sunlight filled his tired eyes. He immediately saw his empty mattress; Dia left. His eyes then diverted to the looming figure standing in front of him. The young blonde soon left the shack without a word. Kurt crawled over to a sleepy Joe.

"What happened? She's never quiet in the morning." Kurt said. Something was obviously up.

"I don't know…" Joe mumbled as he turned away from Kurt.

Kurt freshened up by putting on some new clothes. He let Joe sleep because it was Thursday, one of their days off. He walked out of the shack, and after watering the flowers he went off near the lake. He bent down and splashed the cool lake water into his face. He sighed in contentment.

He decided to pick more blueberries from the bush near the Café. He took out a tiny case from his bag. He opened the lid and placed the blueberries he picked into the container.

A high-pitched voice startled him, "Hello, Kurt!"

He turned around and looked at the bubbly teenager. "Um, hi, Katie?"

"So how was last night? Did you and Dia make-out or anything?"

Kurt blushed. 'Teenaged girls…' "No, we didn't."

"Then why was she seen leaving your shack this morning?" She asked in a sly tone.

'What is it with this girl? Can't she just stay out of people's business?' He thought, agitated. "Nothing happened, alright?"

"Aww, that's boring…" She said down trotted.

Kurt grunted in response and resumed picking blueberries. "Can't you go bother my brother or something?"

"I'm not a little kid you can order around, you know!" She protested angrily.

'She's overly sensitive too…' He had enough of Katie for a week, possibly for a month. He put the lid back on the container and left Katie without saying another word. Even though it was a Thursday, Kurt did not stop and look at Lyla's garden. He had his own special flower to attend to.

------------------------------

Martha, Gina, and Dia were all outside enjoying the last bit of summer. Gina was working on a small garden, Martha was getting clothes off of the line tied at each end to a different tree, and Dia was sitting in the shade reading a book.

"Good morning, ladies." Kurt said in a polite manner. Dia looked up from her book and smiled. Martha had temporarily stopped messing with the laundry.

"Oh, is that you Kurt?" Martha asked as she tried to see through her small glasses.

He watched Martha struggle against her bad eyesight. "Yes, Martha. I'm Kurt."

She walked over to Kurt and placed a hand up as a shield next to one of his ears. She whispered softly into his ear, "I need to speak with you in private." She grabbed him by the arm and led him into the mansion. She closed the door slowly. She peered at Kurt with her tiny little eyes and let go of his arm.

"What do we need to talk about, ma'am?" He asked looking at the peculiar old woman.

She took a deep breath and then began. "You may have been the greatest thing that has happened in this temporary "family" of mine. Dia has changed greatly for the better. I've never seen her so happy before. It even brings me happiness to see her like this. She's like another granddaughter to me. I have been appointed to watch over her and I am the one who is responsible for her safety and wellbeing. Last night I waited for hours for Dia to come home. I was worried sick along with Gina, even more so when she finally came home in the morning! So you must understand that I want to know what happened last night. Dia would only tell me that it was 'nothing.'"

"And it was, Martha," Kurt said trying to still be polite, "We went and had dinner at the Bar, rest assured, we did not have anything alcoholic to drink. We then gazed at the sky for a while until I found out that Dia had fallen asleep. The Villa is not exactly close to my home so I decided to let her sleep on my bed. Nothing else happened."

"And nothing else should have happened. You are a good boy, Kurt, I believe you, but I am still worried about Dia's emotional condition. The fact is, this relationship you two have will end very shortly. There's nothing either of you can do about it. She'll be leaving sometime in the next few seasons and you'll never see her again. The closer you get to her, the more pain it will cause the both of you when the time comes to part. You are a good boy, but a foolish one. Starting that relationship was a foolish idea itself."

"…Are you suggesting that love is foolish?" He asked softly.

"Boy, you do not know truly what love is." She answered. She walked to the door, her shoes making a tapping noise on the floor. She opened the door and just about before she was able to leave his sight, she looked back and said, "Don't let Dia eat too many of those blueberries." She chuckled, letting go of the door.

Kurt was left alone with his thoughts again. 'What is the point anymore? I'm going to end up causing her more pain…Is that what I want? Is that what she wants?'


	28. Reflections

Lyrics: 3 Doors Down - "Let Me Go"

**Chapter 28: Reflections**

He placed the container full of blueberries on Dia's beautiful bed. He had made up his mind; it was a pointless relationship. He was thankful that Martha made him realize his mistake.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for and I turn my back on loving you. How can this love be a good thing? And I know what I'm going through._

He left the villa, painfully waving goodbye to Dia; she didn't suspect a thing. He walked to the Harvest Goddess Lake with the afternoon warmth resting on his shoulders. When he got to the lake he lay in the sun. He picked a nearby flower and twiddled it in his fingers. 'It was bound to die sometime,' He thought.

He let the flower fall back to the ground from whence it came. He rose to his feet and looked into the water. The clear water twinkled, showing his reflection. 'I'm not the same person I used to be.' He was unsure of this new being. His trust still lied with his old self. He was going to change back into his old, withdrawn self anyway because he was without Dia. When he was with her he felt like he was 'released' from himself. It was strange to Kurt that he could become a person like that. What the sad part of it all is that he would never become that person again.

"Oh, Kurt. I didn't know that you come here." A voice said from a distance.

He turned around and saw Gwen. Her voice was softer than usual and her shoulders her slightly slumped over. "Is everything alright?" Kurt asked.

She walked over to him. "It's just…this has been the only real home I've ever known. Everything will be gone soon. Bob has already tried to find some of the farm's animals homes away from here. Pretty soon they'll start building the theme park and we'll have to move away. I won't ever see most of the townspeople again and…I'll miss them." Her eyes filled with tears and she hung her head to prevent Kurt from seeing the tears escape her eyelid.

It was Kurt's home too. He would never see the same people again too. They were building a theme park over his parents' grave! He placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder and said, "Why cry over something you can't control?"

She looked up as rage burned within her. "That's just it! I feel like I have no power over anything that's going to happen! I can't even save the place I love!"

Kurt took his hand off her shoulder and sighed. "Do you have to have a sense of power over everything? This place is not your responsibility."

"This place is the responsibility of everyone who lives here!" She shouted angrily. "Yes, I do need a sense of power over things!"

Kurt hated being shouted at. He hated it so much that he shouted back, "Then get a sense of power over your anger!"

_And no matter how hard I try I can't escape these things inside._

She lost it and pushed him. She pushed him so hard that he lost his balance and fell into the small stream. It was a shallow stream so Kurt's head was way above the water. They stared at each other in disbelief. Gwen stared at Kurt because she had never heard him yell like that before and Kurt stared at Gwen because he didn't know that she was that strong. She leaned down and offered a hand to Kurt. "I'm…sorry about that."

Kurt became almost afraid of himself. His new self let his anger get the best of him. He nodded as he took her hand and stood up. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm not sure what came over me." But he was perfectly sure what had happened.

_But all the pieces fall apart you will be the only one who knows._

Awkward silence reared its ugly head. The two stood an arm length apart. Gwen decided to break the silence, "What about you? Are you alright?"

"I could be better. I'm a little confused about myself right now. I'm changing constantly, but, hey, everything keeps changing doesn't it? I have to get used to it, that's all." He explained as his clothes still dripped.

"I don't like change nowadays. It always seems to turn out for the worst." Gwen said, looking at the nature around her.

"I think I'll go back to the shack and dry up. See you, Gwen." He smiled and waved. He walked back to the shack in a quickened pace.

His clothes were still very wet. He took off most of his clothes and he hung on a line that was strung across the main shack and the bathroom. He was only left wearing shorts when he was done, getting into the shack as quickly as possible in case someone might see him. He put on a white t-shirt and some black sweatpants because that was all that he had. Now he had to ignore Dia's existence until either one of them moved. Like that was going to be easy…

_Let me go._


	29. Doubts

Lyrics: Relient K - Let It All Out

**Chapter 29: Doubts**

It was early in the morning when Dia walked on the path down to the shack. She was going to thank Kurt for giving her those blueberries the day before. She was in the white skirt and the green shirt again. A soft wind blew against her. It was Fall 1 and the rainy season was not expected to hit until Fall 10.

The brothers had already begun to chop wood. The stack grew larger and larger with each working day. Kurt paused as he saw Dia's figure come closer. "Oh, great…" He muttered sarcastically.

"Good morning!" Dia said as she stopped in front of the brothers. "I just came by to thank you Kurt for those blueberries. You spoil me too much!" She chuckled as she cast an innocent glance at Kurt. Kurt was surprised to see that she didn't leave after that, mainly because he was hoping for her to leave after that. "Can you come to the Villa after your work, Kurt?"

"I," He was unable to say no to her, "will come. See you then."

"Bye!" She said as she waved. She slowly walked on the path where she disappeared out of Kurt's sight.

Joe nudged Kurt playfully before they got back to work.

---------------------------------------

He knocked on the door of the Villa.

Gina answered it and said, "She is upstairs in the practice room."

Kurt assumed that the "practice room" was the room with the piano. He opened the door and saw Dia twirling on one foot. She was practicing ballet. When she saw Kurt she stopped and tip toed over to him gracefully. "It's so nice to see you, Kurt." She showed him a wide grin.

"Dia, I have something I need to talk to you about." Kurt said in a serious tone. His body language was rigid and somewhat anxious.

_And today I will trust you with the confidence of a man who's never known defeat, but tomorrow upon hearing what I did, I will stare at you in disbelief._

She lightly grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. In almost a whisper she said, "What is it?"

_I'll try my best to just forget that that man isn't me._

"Us." He said bluntly. "We can't go on pretending. Soon we'll move to different areas and we'll never see each other again. The closer we get, the more pain it will cause us when we must leave each other." He could not look at her.

_I know that this will hurt, but if I don't break your heart then things will just get worse. If the burden seems too much to bear, remember the end will justify the pain it took to get us there._

"I can see it in your face that you regret what you just said. First of all, who put that idea in your head?" She asked plainly.

"As if that matters now." Kurt muttered.

"Kurt," Her eyes stared into his with much intensity, "I can take the pain. The fact that we will be parting soon is all the more reason to spend time together."

Kurt withdrew his hand from hers. "I need some time…alone to figure things out."

"You mean to figure yourself out." Her voice was cold. "Fine, go waste your time doubting yourself." She turned around, her back facing Kurt. "As if what I feel matters now. When did you become so selfish?"

_And you promised me (that you believe) in time I will defeat this because somewhere in me, there is strength._

Kurt's mouth hung slightly open as he stood in shock. 'She…how?' He reached out and placed a hand on her delicate shoulder. "I'm doing this for your good, Dia."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of Kurt's reach. "Why must there be so much confusion? Was it not for both of our own good that we spent time together before? We were aware that our friendship would end. Why all of this now?"

_I know that this will hurt._

'Friendship?' Kurt could not decide whether or not that was a good thing. "I thought that it would be for our best if-"

"Stop thinking. The more you think the more you seem to get wrapped up in consequences that never happen. Just stop it."

"And yet you don't think enough about the consequences of actions. You should think more." He spoke harshly to the poor maiden. She did not respond. He spoke up again in that harsh tone, "I can't take this, Dia. I hardly know who I am anymore. Give me time to sort all of this out!"

_Oh, inconsistent me crying out for consistency._

She faced him once more and asked softly, "Will you come back?"

He looked away from her. "I doubt I will."

Her eyes welled with tears. Slowly they started to leak out of her eyelids and stream down her face. He wouldn't dare to look at her. All he thought was, 'She would have been in more pain if we stayed together.' He left the room in a swift move leaving the upset Dia alone. All at once he felt a burden leave his shoulders and a new one crashing down where the old one was.

_Tomorrow upon hearing what I did, I will stare at you in disbelief._

Dia sat down in the piano chair and rested her face in her hands. She sniffled a few times as the tears continued to flow. She cursed herself under her breath. "Why did I have to open my big mouth?"


	30. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Chapter 30: What Goes Around Comes Around**

Dia lay on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, and different kinds of lines stained her face. She was motionless now, well, as motionless as a living person could get. Inner turmoil was aching her body. She could no longer cry, whimper, anything that represented sadness except for the occasional sniffle. What she was feeling now was self-hatred and even a bit of betrayal. She forgot a certain saying, "What goes around comes around." And did it come around!

----------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes and something felt different. All she could see was the color brown. Suddenly she realized what she had been sleeping on was not her bed! Startled, she drew her back off of the bed that was not her own and looked to a side. She saw a sleeping Kurt, his eyes closed and his body stretched out on the hard floor. The memories of the night came back to her, the dinner and the stargazing. Had she fallen asleep? She would not dare wake her friend. He looked so peaceful and at the same time, lost from conscience reality. Yet a strange thought of pushing a tuff of hair that rested on his forehead away entered Dia's mind. She soon devoured that thought with another: 'What if Martha and Gina are worried about me?' She sprang to her feet. Strange enough her shoes were on. She tiptoed out of the shack and closed the door gently, but not before catching another glimpse of Kurt.

Sure enough Martha and Gina were terribly worried about her. They bombarded her with many questions, most of which Dia did not answer. She retreated to her room where she looked for a dress to wear. Unfortunately all of her clothes were drying on the line outside, from what she could see out of her window. She then stared up at the ceiling and one name came to mind, Kurt. How she completely loathed him! Yet she couldn't shake the feeling of security when she was with him. She felt safe when she was being guarded by those deep, intense eyes of his, but those eyes…the pain he had willingly shared with her. She could easily describe him in two words: hated friend, but does she really "hate" him? She already admitted to him that she couldn't hate him, so does she really "dislike" him? Enough to make her little head get filled with all sorts of negative things.

She pulled out one of her favorite books from the bookshelf, or better put, her favorite book when she was a child. It was one of the run-of-the-mill fairytales about a princess, an evil villain, and a charming prince. Of course, after the prince rescues the princess he loves from the villain they end up living "happily ever after." Children shouldn't read such ridiculous fiction stories so they don't end up thinking they will live a happy life. Times like this Dia actually wishes not to become an adult to live in the false ideas of a fairytale, but was it too late for her? Perhaps her parents were the wicked villains in her life's story instead of ruining it all together. She chuckled at this idea as she sat on an edge of her bed. However, she shuddered at the idea of a "prince charming." The lies people write in books…She placed the book back in the shelf. Maybe it wasn't her parents that were the villains, more or less Time itself was her main evil being now.

This "hated friend" of hers…How long would it last? She, like everyone else in Sugar Valley, was preparing to move in the upcoming seasons. Time was running out. So what was the point of a newly found friendship if they could only be friends for a few more weeks? She couldn't believe she hadn't thought about that earlier. Inside she felt guilty for letting herself become close to someone so foolishly. It all seemed strange when Dia spilled all her thoughts to Martha when she came with another round of questions. Did she truly believe what she had said? Where should her trust lie: in her head or in her heart?

After picking a book from the shelf, she left her room and shortly after, she left the mansion. Maybe reading a book outside would clear her mind? Gina and Martha came out shortly after and began doing some chores. She never felt wrong watching the two working because she knew how much money her parents paid them. It was their job. Yet was it their job to tell those negative words to her friend?

His calm and assuring voice broke Dia's attention to her book. Why was she smiling at him? Didn't she already establish how she didn't want to be around him anymore? She exhales deeply when he goes inside of the mansion, though, was that Martha next to him?

The sound of feet clicking against a hard surface called Dia's attention. Martha had left the mansion and walked over to the clothes' line. Soon after Kurt exited her home and left the forest altogether without another word or another glimpse behind. What happened behind the closed doors? She quickly shrugged her worry off.

She discovered the container of blueberries some time after dinner. Did she wish to have blueberries sooner! She tore of the lid quickly and began to stuff her face with her favorite treat. Maybe Kurt decided to surprise her again with them? Dia decided that he wasn't that bad. The least she could do is thank him for the delicious berries. As if that was all she did.

She saw him the next morning chopping furiously at a piece of wood. Her outfit was the same as the day before, but it was clean because Martha had washed it. The dress seemed too fancy to wear around that dirty individual. She hesitated slightly before thanking him whole-heartedly. Then she instinctively asked him to meet her at the mansion after he was done working. Had she gone mad?

He kept his word, of course, and was in that room again with her. That room was where she could feel most secure, especially if Kurt was in it with her. She had no idea what she had in mind to say, but she could see that something was up with Kurt. His face was slightly tense; he looked worried. He said he had something to talk to her about. Had another terrible event happened? She reached out and held his hand. Oh, his hands! How she loved to hold the massive hands of his!

He said, "Us. We can't go on pretending. Soon we'll move to different areas and we'll never see each other again. The closer we get, the more pain it will cause us when we must leave each other."

Wait…She had heard these words before…out of her own mouth. She tried to reason with him, but it was too late. She couldn't stand how stubborn he could be!

"I doubt I will."

That was it? The ending? Had she ruined it all by herself? Kurt left the room and suddenly, Dia didn't feel secure anymore.

----------------------------------------------

She sat up on her bed and thought, 'If that's what he wants…'


	31. The Iron Door of the Mind

**Chapter 31: The Iron Door of the Mind**

He listened to his head, not his heart. Was it the right thing to do? Did he make the right decision? He was still unsure of his previous actions. He was, and he still might be, very attached to her. He was fading into her and transforming. He had become more…like her while she became more like him. Though becoming like her was not quite a good thing to him…

Woody had always told him to look forward and never look back until he is ripe in age, but how impossible that is! He knew how the choice he made would haunt him even long after leaving Sugar Valley. There was always that one saying that stated, "Don't live with regrets," but was that saying just a tiny bit reckless? Why was it so hard to figure out what he wanted? Maybe it might be because he never wanted anything so much as he wanted Dia to be happy.

He wanted to be alone to himself for the rest of the day. He still had the task of trying to smother the feelings he had for Dia. Harvest Goddess Lake? No, he remembered the fight Gwen and him had. The forest? No, it was too depressing. The farm? Yes, no one visited there now that Jack had left.

It was run down. The buildings looked pitiful and the plots of soil were infertile and empty. The pasture was still full of grass, but now they were a soft brown color. They swayed in the soft autumn breeze. Tony was a nice old guy. He often visited Woody for a chat. They seemed to Kurt good friends.

He leaned on the old fence that encased the pasture. If he would have sat on it, it would have broke. He gazed at the surroundings. Fall, the season of nature dying or sleeping, looked beautiful. Death looks beautiful? He envied plants. How he wished to be emotionless!

Dia…She tormented him. He picked out several of her faults and imperfections in hope to dislike her. 'She is bossy, loud, demanding, selfish, snobby, arrogant…' Half way through he realized that those were the reasons he liked her! She was everything he wasn't except for one thing: lonely. That was their common bond. Did Kurt just strengthen this common bond?

His eyes drifted to the barn. He chuckled as the memory of their dinner together came back to him. He strolled over to the barn door and slid it open. It stuck a little sometimes, but Kurt was able to open it. Inside he looked at the lowly stalls and smiled. He wished Dia and himself lived in a barn…together. He immediately shook the thought out of his mind and turned around to exit the barn. One problem though: no matter how hard Kurt pulled, neither of the doors would open! He searched his bag for any tools. 'The only time I don't have them is when I actually do need them' He complained.

He grabbed a part of a stall and it came off with ease. He backed up to the end of the barn. In a fast sprint, he charged at the doors using the wooden piece as a battering ram. It hit the doors, but no damaged was inflicted upon them. It was built to hold cows and horses. Of course they were strong doors! He tried several times again, but received the same results.

He collapsed to the floor panting. "Damn it." He muttered softly, glaring at the doors. He was trapped in there.

Who knows when someone would figure out he was at the farm, the last of all places he would be.


	32. Hide

**Chapter 32: Hide**

He turned his body away from the window, grunting while doing so. The soft light of the early morning shone playfully in the room, casting its glow on the tired figure. His shadow was the only one keeping him company as he tried to drift back to sleep. He would have been successful, if it wasn't for someone else.

She ran through the door loudly, her shoes were basically shaking the old building. She disrupted his peaceful rest, which he was certainly not happy about.

"Joe!" Gwen shouted to the now irritated man. Again, she had her hands on her hips and a foot tapping on the floor like usual. She's not exactly a patient woman…

Joe grunted while he sat up on the mattress. He slowly raised his arms up to stretch before letting out a giant yawn. He looked to his side with his eyes half-opened. 'Where's Kurt?' It was not normal for Kurt to not be in the shack. 'Maybe he is working early?'

"Is Kurt working already?" He asked as he stood up. He didn't exactly tower over Gwen, unlike the other girls who were a little taller than five feet.

Her expression changed from an angry one to a down right confused one. She paused to try to remember anything. Then she shook her head. "I haven't seen him for a while. Don't you know where he is?"

"Uh, no." He said simply. He wasn't worried…yet.

Gwen just shrugged and walked out. Joe put on his working attire and put on his bandana neatly on his head. He wore it to keep his brown, shoulder length hair out of his work. God forbid he cut some of the beautiful locks of his hair off. When he was finished, he left the shack and went into the Carpenter's House.

Woody was setting the mattresses back in the left-hand corner. Though he was well in age, he was not deaf and turned around when he heard Joe enter the house. Surprised, Woody raised an eyebrow at the young fellow. By this time Joe and Kurt would have already started work.

Wasting no time to explain, Joe asked, "Do you have any idea where Kurt is? He's not outside working or hanging out in the shack."

"Strange," Woody said rubbing his white beard, "that's not like Kurt. No, I haven't a clue where that boy could be."

"Well, that doesn't help." Joe bitterly remarked. At this point he was annoyed that his brother would ditch him so Joe would have to do _his_ work. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked drearily.

"I suppose you need to go find him." He answered, soon after snickering.

"I'm not the dog catcher." Joe sighed. He didn't like the idea of chasing after his brother. In fact, he _hated_ it.

----------------------------

He started looking in the first place that came to his mind: Clove's Villa. 'He could have been having a "sleepover" with that girl.' As ridiculous as that sounded, he might be right. Kurt _was_ spending a lot of time with Dia.

----------------------------------------------------

He could see his reflection in the timid girl's huge glasses. She was about the only girl he never cared for. She was, to Joe, "not hot" and she was "too darn shy and boring." He liked girls to at least…speak sentences to him. He hadn't the patience to wait around for a quiet girl to figure out what she's going to say.

"Mister…Joe, is it?" She asked at the weird sight of…well, seeing him.

"Yeah, uh," He scratched the back of his head. It was an awkward moment since he had no desire to speak to her, but he needed to find Kurt. "Do you know where Kurt is?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday evening. Why are you asking?" Gina asked, slightly adjusting her glasses.

Joe inwardly sighed. Must he explain everything to this oblivious girl? "He's missing." Was all he told her.

She gasped softly, bringing a hand in front of her mouth. She shut the door and scurried away.

Joe stood there astonished. "Um, okay then…" He muttered. He walked away and started to ask the villagers if they knew where Kurt was. No one knew where he was though…

Now Joe began to worry. It was already the afternoon and not one person had spotted Kurt.

-----------------

"Woody, nobody's seen or knows where Kurt is…"


	33. And Seek

**Chapter 33: And Seek**

"Nobody knows where he is?" Woody asked, his voice must softer than usual. The twinkle in his old eyes faded and was replaced with the sheer dullness of worry. Kurt was his apprentice and he could not afford to lose him. His old heart wouldn't be able to take it…

Joe shook his head. A frown was plastered onto his face and worry lines formed on his once cheerful and bright face. His brother, his friend, his blood…

Another one of his downtrodden sighs escaped Woody's lungs. Despite the near-perfect fall weather, things felt completely dreary much like a cloudy day…

"We'll go around to ask the villagers to help search for Kurt…it seems as if that is the only thing we can do now. That, and to pray for his safe return…" When Woody says that something is the only thing to do, there was only one thing that could be done.

Gina hurried up the staircase and entered the practice room without warning. Dia was sitting on the floor reading a book, studying a certain subject, when she was interrupted by the anxious, blue-haired maid. "Miss Dia! Kurt has gone missing!" Her voice was rushed and shaky.

Dia closed the book and her eyes drifted to Gina. Damn those emotionless eyes concealing whatever emotions she does have. Last night she was crying her eyes out because of that man, she doesn't want anything to do with him now. Or…does she?

"Is that all?" She asked coldly.

Shock was written on her maid's face. She stuttered, "I-I just thought it would concern you, ma'am. I for one am terribly worried…"

She pounded a fist onto the cover of the book. "I didn't ask what you thought!" She yelled. Perhaps she was shaken up…

Gina flinched at the loud noise. She backed up slowly, placing a hand on the doorknob while still facing Dia. "That-that is all, miss." She opened the door and slid out quickly. Dia was back to her old self again.

Meanwhile, Woody, Joe, and Gwen asked all the villagers to go meet in front of Ronald's store. All complied, even Dia (though that was the doing of a red-faced Martha). It was pushing five o' clock. Kurt had been missing for a whole day.

Woody split up the villagers into search groups. There were about five search groups in total. When he had finished assigning groups, they started to search just about everything, that is, except Dia. No matter how mad that old woman could get, Dia was even more stubborn. She wouldn't budge.

"Dia! Come search this instant!" Martha yelled loudly at Dia. She tugged at Dia's arm.

Dia was severely annoyed at this point so she simply lied. "Fine!" She shouted. "I'll go search the over there!" She pointed at the trail that led to the farm.

Martha let go of the girl's arm and her anger went away. A small smile appeared on her wrinkled face. "Good luck then." Then her and Gina went off in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long until Dia was looking at the old farm. She knew that that Jack could never be a decent farmer. She had scared him off rather quickly. Not that Dia took any pride in that…

Her mind to seem to unconsciously left her and stumbled onto a thought, 'What if Kurt committed suicide because he regretted his decision?' Terror regrettably seized her and her breathing became constricted. She had seen that Kurt was mildly depressed and perhaps even unstable. Maybe Dia was the last straw that sent him overboard? 'Would he really kill himself? No, no, why should I care?' She shook the thought out of her and the fear slowly eased away. Her breathing was now slowing down and deepening as she walked over to the fence. 'Even when he's missing, he still won't leave me alone.'

When she applied her weight on the fence, it collapsed bringing her down with it. An escaped yelp of surprise broke the peaceful silence as well as the thud after, followed by a loud onslaught of curses aimed at the broken wood. She stood up regaining her composer as she rubbed her lower back in slight pain.

And to surprise her even more, "Is someone out there?"


	34. Too Bad, So Sad

**Chapter 34: Too Bad, So Sad**

It was a weak voice, but it was still a voice. Dia looked around to see where it came from. There was no one in her sight.

"Hello?" She called out. She wasn't exactly hoping for a reply as she stood still and waited.

"Dia? I'm in the barn. The doors are jammed." Kurt answered soon after. He was sitting on the floor leaning on a stall. He was tired, thirsty, hungry, and exhausted. He used all of his strength trying to force his way out every so often, and now he was resting until he could gather enough energy to try it again. He hadn't had a thing to drink or eat in a day and his mouth was terribly dry and his stomach was terribly empty. "Can you help me get out?"

"Sure I can help you, but I don't think I will." She muttered bitterly. Why would she rescue the person who causes her so much pain? "Why is it all of the sudden you need me?" She bit her lower lip lightly to prevent anything else to be said.

"Well, for one thing I'm trapped inside here and I just need someone to help me right now. Dia, don't take this so personally. It's not like I did this for attention." His voice was raspy and dry. He continued to stay sitting.

"What am I supposed to believe? You came to this abandon farm and got stuck for another reason? I can't seem to believe anything that falls out of your mouth." She bit her lip a little harder.

"Look, whether you believe me or not, I came here to think things over. Things like you and me…" He paused to find what was left of his voice. "I noticed the barn and went inside. The doors shut and I couldn't get them open."

She walked closer to the barn door and leaned down onto her haunches. With a quiet voice she told him, "Kurt, do you know why Martha pulled you aside and ordered you to stay away from me? It was because of me. I had told her how I felt at one moment. You see, if you hadn't agreed with me you wouldn't be in this barn. And, I guess you truly don't want this friendship because you, Kurt, think things over to death and you are a sensible person. I suppose I should thank you for being so reasonable and for protecting yourself and me." She forced her teeth to plunge into her defenseless lip, drawing some crimson fluid to run throughout her mouth.

He crawled over near the door to the place where he heard her sweet and tender voice. "I-I was wrong. People…people change. I was changing and I was so confused." He placed a hand on the barn door, longing to comfort her, to hold her, to feel her. He felt a craving to just see her nicely shaped face and those sparkling eyes, but he also wished they would have never met. For how does this pain heal the pain of loneliness?

"You're a little late for apologies. You wouldn't say this if it was any other normal day." Her opinion held some sort of truth. He did not come groveling at her door the day before…

His patience ran dry and he, his voice cracking at times, spit out, "Stop being so opinionated! You won't ever listen to what I have to say! No matter what I say you don't bother to try to understand or show one ounce of kindness!"

She released her lip and stood up. With calmness in her voice she said, "Actions speak louder than words."

She walked away slowly from the farm. Kurt cried desperately out to her, but she did not turn around. When his voice was gone, he sank back into his previous spot of leaning against the stall. It seemed like he needed even more time to recover now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her lip was puffy and slightly swollen as the taste of blood still lingered on her tongue. She stood next to Ronald's shop and watched Bob's young brother search for the missing boy. The little Tim scampered about searching in ridiculous places, like Ronald's garden and chicken coop. When he turned up to be unsuccessful, he shrugged his miniscule shoulders and sighed because he's the treasure hunter. He's the one who's supposed to know where hidden and missing items are.

"Tim," Dia called for the disappointed boy.

He strolled up to her, dragging his small feet in the dirt. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked her with his head down.

"Did you check the farm yet?" She questioned him.

He looked up with a brightened face. He shook his head and quickly ran past her up the path to the farm.

And a smile smirk appeared on a face when walking back on the long path.


	35. The Death of Beauty

Lyrics: "The Autumn Effect" - 10 Years

**Chapter 35: The Death of Beauty**

"Kurt? Kurt?" Tim called as he searched the farm diligently.

His head perked up as he heard his name being called. He gathered his strength and picked himself off the floor. Taking a few steps he walked towards the door. As he answered, "Yes, I'm in here!" he knocked at the doors furiously.

"Kurt!" Tim pried fruitlessly at the doors to rescue Kurt. When he stopped trying, he was short of breath and his poor little arms ached. Through the panting he managed to say, "Wait here. I'll get help."

Kurt had to wait again, all alone and helpless…

_Casting a cool breeze supplied by the Autumn._

--------------------------------------------------------

The grin she had before had dissolved and she walked into the villa. She was trying her best to keep an apathetic look on the whole situation that had earlier played in front of her eyes. Still, her eyes moistened as she ascended the stairs.

_Question where it went wrong._

Her attention was focused on the bookshelf. Without much thought, she hastily grabbed the book "And They Lived" and flipped the pages. Her eyes scanned them quickly has they turned until she got to where she wanted, the last chapter. She clenched the last pages in a hand and began to rip them out. Tears escaped her eyes as she dropped the book on the floor and she still stood with pages in her hands.

_Try and come to willingly embrace..._

Page by page they fell like feathers gliding to the floor. She stood frozen as she was controlling her breathing so she would not begin to sob. Her eyes burned from the overwhelming emotion that surged inside of her and demanded her tears.

_...Kharma's kiss of withering decay._

-------------------------------------------

Bob, Joe, and Woody pulled desperately at a door until the hinge broke off and sent the men on their hindquarters. The sudden change in lighting almost blinded Kurt until his eyes adjusted. Joe gave him a quick hug saying, "You must be starving."

When the rest of the townsfolk heard the news, they released a contented sigh and got back to their jobs. Woody and Joe walked Kurt home and prepared him a great meal. They sat in the Carpenter's House and watched in amazement as Kurt gobbled his food down and jugged his drink.

Woody said, "Well, you must feel better now," after Kurt finished his meal. All three replied in laughter.

--------------------

The two brothers exited the building and walked up the hill towards the shack. Something caught Kurt's weary eye. The flowerbed.

_Autumn indicates the death of beauty as we know._

The moondrop flowers had wilted. They hung miserably in defeat of fall's chill weather, bare of its petals that lay on the ground. They were dead.

_Silent Beauty..._

_No one cares..._

_Silent ending..._

_No one is there._


	36. The Beauty of Death

**Chapter 36: The Beauty of Death**

Somehow, Dia wasn't happy anymore.

Somehow, Kurt wasn't happy anymore.

'What happened now?' Was the main question in a few curious minds. Not many people knew about the goings-on between Kurt and Dia, and those who did still knew little of what was really going on.

No one knew what recently happened, but something _did_ happen. Gina noticed that Dia was not polite to her anymore, or read, or dance, or play the piano the way she used to before. She would constantly ask the miss if there were any problems, but Dia constantly assured her there was nothing wrong and promptly asked her to leave.

Joe, Woody, and Gwen noticed that Kurt no longer got off of work early or see Dia come by the shack or Carpenter's House at all. Joe worried about his brother, he spoke less than he did a few seasons ago! He was acting like some downtrodden monk that took the vow of silence! He wouldn't rejoice in the nature and his long stares out into oblivion no longer looked thoughtful, but instead, blank as if he shut down inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Fall 13, in the middle of the rainy season. It was a Thursday, but ever since he was freed from the barn he went to stay by Maple Lake instead of the Villa. Now the rain came swiftly down as he worked his way toward his now favorite spot. He sat on the old log and silently let the rain wash over him.

He looked on the lake, rippling to each raindrop. The rainy season was the time of giving, and the other seasons were the time of taking. The sky and the lake worked together, giving and taking water. In this process, life is supported. Life is given. And Life is taken away.

His vision was blurred as drops rested upon his eyelashes. The feeling of his warm blood quickly disappeared as the rain soaked him. And the strange thing was, he liked it. He liked feeling helpless in pure nature's water. It filled his senses with an incredible calmness. If only it lasted longer…

The rain picked up and began to pound on Kurt's back. He was foolish for staying out for so long. Thunder rumbled in the sky. The flash lit up the lake. It was a beautiful sight, and it was a dangerous sight.

He felt his arms wrap around himself because he became too cold. And yet what he felt was not his body, but hers. He saw himself holding her, rubbing her, protecting her like he did that stormy day not so long ago. His nose filled with her sweet fragrance of her raven hair as it brushed up against his soaked chest. He couldn't stop himself, he wouldn't let go of her.

"…_Are you suggesting that love is foolish?"_ Love? What is love? Why did he say that sometime before?

"Love is foolish." He muttered through his gritting teeth. He was starting to shiver slightly in the cold.

------------

…come and pick me up soon. I've made up my mind and have decided the sooner I leave, the better.

Sincerely,

Dia Clove

She set down her pen and looked over the letter one last time. Yet, what were these strange feelings toward the word "sincerely?" Was she being sincere?

She stood up from the desk to search for an envelope in the room. A loud crackle in the sky frightened her, causing her to bump against the piano. She immediately fell to the floor and under the piano. She clung to a piano leg, waiting for the thunder to subside. She wished someone were there to calm her down. She hated being afraid of thunder; she couldn't stand being helpless. A deep, soothing voice reached out to her from her memories, the quickened beat of another heart not her own came to her ears, and hands running briskly upon her back. She couldn't dismiss the fact that she missed holding him or just simply hearing him.

Besides, who could never miss a person who thought you to be "the most beautiful person on the inside?"

"I guess I'm not beautiful enough." She whispered as she shook in fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He collapsed onto the shack's floor shivering. The water dripped off him slowly, falling to the floor. He turned his head to the side where Dia slept peacefully that one night. He had felt complete that night, knowing that he could make someone happy, but he also felt guilty. He was never able to once let her know that she was important to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came across a small piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. She fell onto her bed and blinked away a few tears here and there.

Their tears that had once mingled sweetly on that summer day were falling alone now.


	37. When and Where

**Chapter 37: When and Where**

The gruff man fingered his cigar as the smoke lingered around him. His younger assistant held an opened dark blue umbrella to shield the falling rain from hitting his boss as he himself stood exposed. The older man stifled a cough as he willing subjected his lungs to the smoke.

"You've chosen a very good place, sir." The assistant said to his boss who was looking around the land. They were slowly walking, the boss telling himself where this ride would go and what shop would be there.

"Of course I did!" The pompous man agreed sharply. With two fingers he took out his cigar and exhaled deeply. "Do you not see the potential in all of this? Why, I could be a millionaire after remolding this old, abandoned place!"

"Yes, besides the fact that it isn't abandoned…" The younger uttered barely audible. His boss was basically kicking out all the people who lived there. He was probably considered some sort of cruel man, and being his assistant didn't make him look any better.

"Tell me, Jones, why haven't you started construction yet?" He dropped his gaze to the man beside him.

"Sir, you told the townsfolk that we wouldn't start building until spring." The assistant reminded his boss carefully. Though he was to take some sort of blame for it.

"Meh," The boss grunted, "I've changed my mind. If you start construction now then it will be ready for summer when the park can attract the most guests! Besides, the villagers won't mind if there is money involved…" He did not look where he was going and ended up stepping in a huge, muddy patch, ruining his new, shined shoes.

"Concrete! Concrete everywhere!" The boss snarled as he felt the water seep into his shoes.

-------------------------------

The carpenters could not work today so they hung out in the Carpenter's House for most of the day. It was just another lazy, rainy day.

Earlier, Gwen explained that she would no longer stay with Woody. She had plans to take her prized horse and go somewhere to take care of it. She promised that she would visit him occasionally, no matter where he decided to go.

It wasn't long until Woody did decide where he would go…

"Boys," he addressed Joe and Kurt, "I am preparing to move to a place called Flowerbud Town. There were a couple of carpenters who had previously worked there. They were five brothers and had apparently retired. Well, I had met them before and they know of my current whereabouts so when they decided to call it quits, they sent me a letter asking me if I wanted to work there or not.

I've accepted their invitation and I'm going to pack up and leave to go there before winter gets to set in. Now here comes the question: Will you continue to be my apprentices?"

"I'm in." Joe answered.

"Sure." Kurt soon followed. It's not like they had anywhere else to go or anything else to do.

-------------------------------

"Miss Dia, a letter for you…" Gina waved the letter slightly as she waited for Dia to take it. Dia had recently told her and Martha that they would be leaving soon for the city. Gina knew that this must be the confirmation of the date when they would leave.

Surely enough it was and the date was set for Fall 17. It was only three days away! The rest of the day they began to pack up their belongings. They would have left undetected if Gina hadn't opened her mouth about it…


	38. Goodbye

**Chapter 38: Goodbye**

News spread like wildfire. Gina, who was getting some last minute supplies, briefly mentioned their departure was later that evening to Ronald. In turn, Ronald told Tim, who told Parsley, who told Lyla. Now Lyla was deeply concerned and left the shop to inform Kurt. Something had happened between Kurt and Dia, either good or bad, but he no longer visited her on Thursdays. She regarded him as a friend, not necessarily a good one, yet she still worried about him. Her dream of love was already over for her, but maybe, she thought, maybe she could save this one.

She inwardly cursed the tight fitting skirt that trapped her legs from moving any faster. 'If I was more like her, then this wouldn't be a problem.' The skinny young girl appeared in her mind. She had beautiful pink hair, just like Lyla, green eyes, and a young girlish figure. She seemed like a naïve child, bubbling about, even after Lyla interrupted her little chat with Parsley. Lyla's voice was almost filled with disgust that this was the girl Parsley, or Basil since little miss Nina liked that herb better, was secretly engaged to for so long. She went all the way to Flowerbud to confess her feelings to Parsley just to find out that he was doing other things than studying plants in the winter. However, she still managed to post-pone their wedding, pleading that they should get married in the spring "when everything is so warm and alive." But why was he teasing her by accepting her over-the-top hospitality when he was already engaged to another? Yet she would never stop loving him with her whole heart. Although she was slightly jealous of Nina, she was happy for Parsley and he would always remain Parsley, not Basil; the man of her dreams.

------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was chopping away as usual. The rainy season had ended and the mild season had just begun. Now the weather was pretty much unpredictable, doing whatever it wants to do. The sky was dark and threatening that day…

A familiar voice called to him and stopped his work, "Kurt!"

He looked up and saw Lyla walk up to him. "Kurt," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "you might already know this but, Dia's leaving today." The ax almost fell out of his hands had it not been for Lyla's soft hand touching his arm briefly. "You need to say goodbye to her. You need it, and so does she."

With softened eyes he looked into Lyla's. "I didn't know…Thank you." He gripped the ax again and started to chop up some wood.

She, perplexed by his actions, watched him while gathering the right words to say, so as to not make him angry. "Aren't you…aren't you going to see her off?"

She heard him grunt in response. Joe shook his head and simply said, "It's no use trying to convince him to do anything. He's as equally stubborn as a fish trying to get reeled in."

---------------------------------------------

"Father!" Gina gasped as he threw his arms around her. Her whole family worked as servants for the Clove family, even before she was even born. Since she grew up with Dia, she had always thought of her as a sister no matter how badly Dia treated her.

"Oh, my little Gina! How I've missed you so!" He loosened the embrace and looked straight into her eyes. "You must hurry if you want to see your mother tomorrow." The journey to the city would take some time, the minimum being two days.

She flew out of his arms and began lugging around large chests, later throwing them into the car. Martha helped also, after hugging her son dearly.

Dia observed them working diligently from her bedroom window before she descended the stairs. A figure growing closer by the second startled her when she stepped outside the mansion.

"Dia!" And there he was, that dirty, petty worker running about. He stopped a few inches away from her. Gina and Martha held their breaths watching this performance. "I need to say something."

With uncaring eyes, she stared up at him and muttered, "You've said enough."

"Not enough for me." He turned a bright pink and veered his eyes to the left of her glare. "Look, I wasn't trying to be nice to you for the money or your looks or for your status, but for your heart. No matter what you might say or think, you are a beautiful person who shines brighter than any stupid, foolish moon. And I'd die to just go back in time to convince you that you truly are the brightest thing in the universe, but I realize that I am too late and I can't take back the things I've said. There's only one last thing I need to say…" He stared into her emerald eyes for the last time and smiled.

"Well, out with it." She muttered, her face dangerously turning a color oh-so familiar to Kurt's.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her. She gasped at his sudden action and that only made him pull her closer to him so that she was fully against him. He ran the hand he was not using to hold her through her raven locks and gently pressed her head against his chest. With a shaky voice he said, "Dia, do you hear it? You made me remember that I had one of these." He released her from his tight hold and rested his hands upon her shoulders. Dia was beet red and slightly shaking as she stared up to that man. "Good…goodbye, my friend." He let his hands glide down her arms and back to his side while taking his last look at her.

She couldn't say anything. Nothing had shocked and terrified her more. Thunder was like newborn kittens compared to this. Her body felt chilled except for her face that burned.

"Miss, it's time we be going." Gina's father said as he motioned towards the car. He walked up to her and lightly grabbed a shaking arm of hers. She quickly withdrew from him.

"Goodbye, my friend." She mirrored as she took her last look of him. She walked with Gina's father to the car, her eyes never leaving Kurt's even after the car began to drive away. It started to rain softly, the water on the window made it harder for her to look at him.

Kurt couldn't bear to bring himself to wave to the slowly disappearing vehicle. Another person was gone from his life…

After the car left, he wandered into the unlocked mansion. A rage boiled inside of him that quickly turned into grief. As he tried fighting back the tears, a drop of water fell on his forehead.

-------------------------------------

He spotted a strange book in his 'bookshelf.' When he picked it up, he noticed a white piece of paper stuck out from the pages. He flipped open to the page and read the peculiar bookmark. It was faded a little, but he could still read it.

Dia, I'm sorry.

As he looked closer, it appeared as if there could be writing on the back as well. He turned the little note over.

Kurt, I forgive you.

A tear fell from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. He looked back to the book and noticed something strange: The last pages were ripped out! He scanned his eyes over the cover page.

It seemed to be a fairytale.

**End**


	39. Author's Note

Hello! Thank you for reading some or all of this story! I would like to thank my reviewers for their messages. I really appreciated it!

Now I feel like I should do some explaining…

Relationships are like flowers. You must care for them if they are to grow and bloom. Dia is Kurt's flower (besides his real flower garden). He tries to "water" this relationship until it finally blooms (and his real flower garden blooms at the same time). All flowers die at some point. Eventually the flowers wilt and so does the relationship. But some flowers show up again. You'll just have to see if this is also the case for Kurt and Dia's relationship. ;)

Kurt ends up passing his physical and emotional boundaries by passing the white archway (physical) and by telling his past to Kurt (emotional).

Kurt had strong feelings for Dia at the beginning, but Dia could care less. Throughout the story she struggles with her feelings. He was a "hated friend" she couldn't hate. As one hardcore Harvest Moon gamer I remember what the pastor said in Harvest Moon 64 (easily the best HM game to date). He said, "Love and hate are two similar feelings, but I could do without hatred." Does she love him? Is that love one for a best friend or a lover? I leave you those questions.

The note at the end was from one of the earlier chapters, if you don't remember.

Chapter 36 was an allegory for love. In some lyrics to an old song (which I can't remember the title right now x.x) it said that "love is a game of give and take." I consider the hydrological cycle is a demonstration of love between the sky and the earth (I little out there, no?). The sky takes the water, the sky gives the water, the earth receives the water, and the earth gives the water back to the sky. In a relationship, if one takes too much and gives too little, the relationship might fail. Lyla's and Parsley's relationship failed, Lyla gave too much, Parsley took and didn't give back.

And finally…A leaky roof is…what? That's right kids! It's a _problem. _Think of Dia and the mansion as the same. Both have problems (structurally for the mansion, and emotionally for Dia) and they cannot fix them on their own. Sometimes in our lives we are unable to solve our problems and we need someone to fix it for us. This "someone" is Kurt. We can try to fix people's problems, but ultimately it is what they decide to do or how much they can actually take. Kurt fixes the roof and Dia, but at the end, the roof leaked on Kurt signifying that the problem he just fixed resurfaces in both Dia and the mansion.

I hope that helped in any way. Oh, and I will write sequel, it just depends on when I will have time to do it. Currently I'm focusing my time on "Underlying Currents" and I do not plan to juggle two stories at once. I do hope you understand, but I think I will start the sequel as early as the beginning of next fall (not so early though, huh?). "Underlying Currents" will have 40 and up chapters and judging by the time it took me to write this story, I will not have "Underlying Currents" done before next fall or even winter. However, I may find plenty of time to start on the sequel in the summer. We'll see what happens.

And there's my long rant and I appreciate anyone who read a part of it.

Thus this story is finally…

_**Completed!**_


End file.
